Calling in a Phantom
by JBGilroy
Summary: There's a ghost causing trouble in New York City, so who better to call in to help than Danny Phantom. But of course this is Jake Long and Danny Phantom we're talking about, things are never that simple. Sequel to Am Drag in Amity Park. (Rating T just to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've written another fanfiction. This is one involving Danny Phantom and Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long. This fanfic follows a few months after my previous fanfic crossover. Again the fanfic takes place during the late last seasons (third for Danny Phantom, second for American Dragon). So just in case there is any confusion read that because it is referenced a bit, especially early on. Both characters know the other's secret, but it's pretty obvious from the start that they both know.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you think throughout.**

 **Just in case you weren't sure, I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

 **And so, on with the story.**

Jake's phone buzzed yet again. His hand shot up in class and asked to go to the bathroom. Most of the teachers believed that Jake had a weak bladder or always chose the wrong choices in the cafeteria at lunch since he asked so often. Thankfully it wasn't Rotwood's class and Jake didn't need to have a low profile debate about revealing magical creatures. Jake smiled apologetically and took the hall pass offered to him and ran to the bathroom and took out his phone.

There it was. A missed call from Fu dog. He quickly dialled the number. It rang for a couple of rings before Fu dog answered.

"Yo, Fu. What's up?" Jake asked. Fu dog was well aware that Jake had to get out of ear shot before answering his phone and didn't scold him for not answering.

"It's that thing again kid. It's attacking a group of leprechauns as we speak. The old man is already on his way," Fu dog informed Jake.

Jake remembered the creature. Neither he nor Lao Shi, his grandfather, had seen the creature clearly that had been attacking on and off for the past couple of weeks. It had attacked every kind of magical creature. However it had yet to capture or hurt any. Lao Shi or Jake had always gotten there as quickly as possible. They had caught a glimpse of something flying away or turning invisible, but not enough to identify it. It was infuriately confusing. Nothing they knew of would attack the creatures this thing had.

"Alright Fu, where is Grandpa heading? I'll try and get there in time to help catch this thing," Jake asked with authority. Fu dog told Jake and he wasted no time in ducking out of the window in the bathroom and checking the cost was clear.

"Right Fu, on my way," Jake informed Fu dog and ended the call. He stuffed the phone into his pocket.

"Dragon up!" Jake cried and he was instantly engulfed in flames. He changed from his short, unassuming human self and into a large red dragon with green spikes along his spine from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. With a strong flap of his wings, he took off and started to fly towards the situation.

It wasn't long before Jake saw a group of half hidden and cowering leprechauns emerging from their various hiding places to gather around a large blue dragon with a long white moustache. His grandfather was also a dragon like Jake. Lao Shi looked up as Jake landed among the leprechauns.

"Missed it again, right gramps?" Jake assumed, slightly annoyed. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Not this time young dragon. This time it stayed to fight," Lao Shi contradicted. Jake straightened up immediately.

"So, do you know what it is now? Did you beat it down and force it to leave?" Jake questioned excitedly. If they didn't have to run around, or rather fly around, after this thing any more, Jake was more than happy. Lao Shi stared down at his grandson and pupil.

"Young dragon, don't get ahead of yourself. No, it fled. However I don't know why. It had the upper hand. Anything I did, merely passed harmlessly through the creature," Lao Shi corrected Jake patiently. Jake stopped miming fighting moves and turned to Lao Shi.

"Did you say that all your attacks went through this thing?" Jake repeated slowly. Lao Shi grunted in agreeance.

Jake frowned.

"Intangibility," Jake muttered to himself.

"Gramps, do you reckon we might be dealing with a ghost?" Jake asked carefully. Lao Shi's eyes widened. He looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"It would make the most sense. Why we have no information on the creature… how it escapes or arrives at places undetected… why I couldn't hit it. Yes, I believe you must be correct, young dragon," Lao Shi agreed. Jake smiled.

"Then it's a good thing Danny and me exchanged digits, huh," Jake revealed. Lao Shi scowled at Jake, he disliked Jake's use of slang, but nodded.

"I'll call him later, after school. I need to get back. You can handle everything here right, G?" Jake concluded. Lao Shi nodded again.

"Yes, of course young dragon. However perhaps you should start thinking of a reason for Danny _Fenton_ to come to New York. Now off you go," Lao Shi replied.

Jake waved and took off again, returning to school. Thinking back to when he had met Danny Phantom in Amity Park. Jake, Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi had gone for a week during the spring to Amity Park to investigate Danny Phantom. The dragon council had been worried about exposure. It hadn't taken long for Jake and his friends to find Danny Phantom but it had taken a few days before they could have a proper talk. Unfortunately, the talk had taken place when Danny and Jake had been captured by Vlad Plasmius and Eli Pandarus. However everything worked out but both boys had to explain their secrets to each other and their friends. Jake and Lao Shi didn't tell the dragon council everything that they had learned about Danny Phantom and so Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker could keep their memories. Jake and Danny had spent the week getting to know each other really well and became friends.

Jake landed at school, reverted to his human form and climbed back into the bathroom. He hurried back to class and just took his seat when the bell sounded the end of class. Jake grabbed his bag and met up with Trixie and Spud for lunch. Jake explained that they now knew that the magical creature they'd been chasing was in fact a ghost. They got to thinking of excuses for Danny Fenton to appear in New York in case Danny had to deal with this ghost in person and ate their lunches. The bell sounded a little later and they walked off to their next class, excited to meet back up with their ghostly friend.

 **So, the first chapter. Don't worry Danny's coming in soon. Any guesses as to what ghost is visiting New York. The answer will be in the next few chapters.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny flopped on his bed. He had just finished stuffing the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, again. It was the fifth time that week. Sam and Tucker sat down in his room.

"Well, that was a quiet day for Phantom," Sam remarked. Danny shot her a look. He wasn't complaining. He had only had to fight an ectopus and the Box Ghost today but if Sam wasn't careful, she'd jinx it and something like Technus or Ember or even Skulker would attack him. They hadn't seen Skulker in a long time so they were well overdue for him to attack.

"Yeah, well I would love it if I had more days like this," Danny retorted to Sam. She shrugged.

"Guys, maybe we should figure out how we're going to prepare Jazz for next week when we're all on that school trip," Tucker suggested. Danny couldn't help but smile. A whole week away from Jazz's nagging and his embarrassing parents. Hopefully even a whole week free from ghost attacks but then again, probably not if that stay in the forest where he met back up with Wulf was anything to go by. The only downside to the trip was that Dash would be going.

Danny nodded.

"I've given her a crash course in what ghosts are dangerous and stuff. My parents can always help her if things get bad and I've told Jazz that she can always call me or come get me in the Spectre Speeder. It would be easier if Valerie was staying behind to help but you know. I'll lock the Ghost Portal and put a new password on it tonight. Dad usually only opens it if he wants to fish for ghosts but I've tangled all the lines already. You know how bad he is at untying knots," Danny assured Tucker casually. They'd been through all their precautions since they'd heard about the school trip last Monday. They would be leaving the next morning.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Besides, I can't wait to get away from my parents. They suggested last night that I should transfer to a finishing school across the country," Sam added with a disdainful frown. Her parents had tried a lot of things to separate her and Danny. They still believed he was a bad influence for her. Tucker sighed.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get away but I sure will miss my Mom's meatloaf," Tucker retorted, ignoring Sam's scowl at his mention of meatloaf. Danny sat up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat breakfast without hearing my dad explaining how much he wants to catch and rip Danny Phantom apart, molecule by molecule," Danny replied with a roll of his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

"Speaking of which, dad will probably want me to go down to the lab soon," Danny recalled. His dad had a habit of calling Danny down to check out his latest inventions shortly after he got in from school.

Danny got up off his bed and stretched. Then his phone rang. The three friends were caught by surprise. Usually it was only Sam, Tucker and rarely Jazz that rang Danny. Valerie usually contacted Danny by the internet chat room they were both on if she needed to contact him urgently, which she only did to check about homework assignments nowadays. Danny dug the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Jake Long," the screen read. Danny smiled nervously. Jake didn't usually call him, they hadn't spoken since they met each other a couple of months ago. He answered the phone.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger and short chapter but if I didn't stop here then the chapter would be way too long. But the next chapter will reveal the New York ghost's identity and explain a little more about this school trip Danny, Sam and Tucker will be going on.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Jake," Danny answered.

"Hey Danny, how's Amity Park?" Jake asked conversationally.

"Yeah, things are fine. I mean, at least nothing unusual has happened. Hang on, Sam and Tucker are here too," Danny replied. He put the phone on speaker and quickly closed the door.

"Hey Jake," Sam and Tucker greeted Jake loudly as Danny shut the door.

"So how are things in New York?" Tucker asked as Danny sat down and placed the phone between the three of them equally.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm calling. We think we have a ghost," Jake answered uncertainly. Danny frowned.

"What kind?" he asked, all business. This was clearly the American dragon calling for help rather than Jake calling to catch up.

"Not sure. I didn't see it, Gramps did. Actually, we've been chasing this ghost around for a couple weeks now. It's been randomly attacking a load of magical creatures around New York," Jake explained.

"Jake, are you near a computer? We could open up a video chat," Tucker suggested, twisting around to Danny's computer.

"Yeah, the shop has one in the back, give me a sec to boot it up," Jake answered. Tucker turned on Danny's computer and without thinking typed in Danny's old password of "Paulina Fenton". Danny scowled in annoyance but didn't say anything. Within a few minutes and an exchange of computer related questions and answers, Jake's face appeared on the screen. Danny and Sam stood on either side of Tucker and looked at the screen.

"Hi, nice to see ya," Danny half-joked. Jake grinned good-naturedly and called his grandfather.

"Ah, hello Danny, Sam and Tucker," Lao Shi greeted them. They waved and greeted Lao Shi back.

"So, er… what would you like us to call you? We didn't speak much before," Danny started awkwardly. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow in surprise but smiled.

"Call me gramps, Jake's friends do," Lao Shi offered. Danny smiled gratefully.

"So, er gramps… what was the ghost like?" Danny tried again. Lao Shi's friendly smile vanished and he became very serious.

"It was large. Very humanoid. Green hair and eyes. Metal suit," Lao Shi described slowly trying to remember as many details as possible. Danny frowned, it sounded like Skulker but what was he doing in New York.

"Wait a second, I'll be right back," Danny decided and turned intangible and walked through his wall and into Jazz's room. Jazz was at the library. He spent a minute of searching before finding Jazz's old files on all the ghosts she encountered. He returned to his room and threw the old folders on his bed and flickered through them until he found the "Ghost X" file. He opened it and took out Jazz's pretty good drawing of the ghost, if a bit crude. He held it up to Jake and Lao Shi.

"Is this the ghost you saw gramps?" Danny asked. He saw Lao Shi's eyes widen. He nodded.

"So who is that guy?" Jake asked. Danny put down the picture and smiled.

"Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" he roared mockingly.

"His name's Skulker. He's a hunter," Danny explained casually.

"What does he normally target?" Lao Shi asked.

"Me," Danny replied without thinking.

"But he'll go after anything that's rare and unique and gives him a good hunt," Sam expanded, quickly noticing Jake's and Lao Shi's scowls of confusion.

"You're rare and unique then?" Jake repeated with a smirk.

"How many half ghosts have you seen?" Danny retorted dryly. Jake nodded, conceding the point.

"So, do you reckon you could come up to New York and lend us a hand?" Jake asked. Danny could tell from Jake's voice that he expected Danny to say he couldn't.

"Can you hold him off for a day?" Danny countered. Jake's eyes widened.

"Course. We've been dealing with him for a couple of weeks. You're coming to New York?" Jake replied, surprised.

"Yeah, we've got a week long school trip to New York coming up. We're leaving Amity Park tomorrow morning," Tucker answered.

"Well, that was impeccable timing," Lao Shi remarked, also surprised at their luck.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from downstairs. Jake and Lao Shi flinched but Team Phantom seemed to be expecting it.

"What's going on?" Jake exclaimed. Danny smiled embarrassed.

"My dad's in the lab experimenting," Danny explained.

"Danny! Clean up the lab!" The teens and Lao Shi heard Jack shout from the kitchen. Danny slouched and rolled his eyes.

"I've got to go. But I'll meet you guys tomorrow afternoon… at your shop?" Danny concluded reluctantly. Jake and Lao Shi smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Danny," Jake replied.

"Tell Tucker where the shop is, I'd better get down there and see what mess dad made this time," Danny said as farewell and walked out the room to the lab, which had been plastered with green goo everywhere. With a sigh, Danny got the cleaning stuff and got to work. His parents had made it clear, if he wanted to go to New York then he had to keep up with his chores. So this time, he couldn't blow off the job.

 **Yep, Skulker is in New York.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking at the back of the group of their classmates. Danny had already had to duck away from Dash more than once. They had just arrived in New York and had been assigned their hotel rooms. Like at the camp at Lake Eerie, Danny and Tucker were bundled with Dash and Kwan. Sam had been given a room with Paulina and Star. Tucker had wasted no time in putting up a barrier between the bunk beds so that Danny could sneak off easily without Dash and Kwan knowing. Tucker had gotten away with it by making up a story that he needed his privacy because he had a rash. Something Tucker regretted immediately.

The class was going on a tour of a museum close to their hotel. Most of the class was not impressed. They'd been under the impression that they'd have more freedom than they did. Some were still groggy and had popped ears from the flight from Amity Park to New York. Danny, Sam and Tucker were waiting for their chance to let Danny slip off to meet Jake and Lao Shi at the electronics shop across the city. Tucker had taken a note of the shop's name and made a map for Danny. It was simple enough but Danny wasn't the best map reader. They always had the Fenton phones they'd packed in case Danny really got lost.

Danny had packed a couple of Spectre Deflectors, a Fenton Thermos and a spare, a few wrist rays and small ecto-guns. Danny planned on leaving a few of the gadgets and a thermos with Jake in case he ever encountered another ghost. However they were all still in his big case in the hotel room, hidden among the clothes he had brought.

The group turned a corner, led by Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaf. Danny took his chance and allowed himself to be left behind. Sam and Tucker could cover for him with the usual excuse of needing the bathroom or got lost. He calmly walked out of the museum and ducked into a damp, dark alley next door. He checked to see if anyone was watching.

"Going ghost," he announced to himself, mostly out of habit. Two rings of light appeared at his waist and slid along his body, one going up and the other going down. As the rings slide along his body, he changed. His jeans and mainly white t-shirt changed into a black and white jumpsuit with his logo on his chest. His eyes changed from his human blue to a ghostly, glowing green. His hair changed from black to white. His body began to glow softly and he knew his voice would echo slightly now if he spoke. Danny floated up and turned slowly around to get his bearings. He pulled out the map Tucker made and began to fly off in the direction of Lao Shi's shop.

Jake, Trixie and Spud were hanging out in Lao Shi's electronics shop, waiting for Danny Phantom to arrive. Jake had explained everything to his friends during their lunch break. It was getting late. School had ended almost two hours ago. However Jake understood that Danny didn't just have to travel from Amity Park to New York, he also had to get away from everyone he was travelling with before making his way to the shop.

They started when they heard the front door of the shop open with a jingle.

"Hello? Anyone here?" they heard someone call. They instantly recognised it to be Danny's voice.

"Yeah, we're in the back," Jake called and emerged from the dark back room to greet Danny, now in his human form.

"Thanks for coming to New York Danny, I know it wasn't ideal," Jake remarked gratefully.

"Hey, I was coming anyway. Besides we were starting to wonder where Skulker was, to be honest," Danny replied as he followed Jake into the back room. Lao Shi and Fu dog had gone to Magus Bazaar to stock up on potion ingredients and to ask around about Skulker.

"Hey Danny," Trixie greeted Danny with a wave. Danny smiled and nodded to her as she elbowed Spud in the ribs. He had been trying to balance a pen on the tip of his nose, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, hiya Danny," Spud remarked once he had recovered.

"Hi Spud," Danny returned. He sat down on a desk chair opposite Jake, Trixie and Spud.

 **So… yeah Danny is in New York and I had to have a cliff-hanger. I'm sorry but the chapter was getting long and the conversation is a long one. It explains a lot, or at least it explains Danny's educated guesses.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, this ghost is called Skulker you said," Jake prompted. Danny nodded, suddenly serious.

"Yep, he's a hunter and likes powerful rare and unique prey. Jake… Why did you ring me yesterday?" Danny began, turning to Jake. Jake frowned.

"Because we needed your help," Jake replied confused.

"No, that's not what I mean. You said that you had been chasing Skulker around for a couple of weeks… so why did you only call me yesterday for help," Danny clarified patiently. Jake nodded in understanding.

"We were only able to identify it as a ghost when gramps caught up to it. He told me how he couldn't land a hit and I remembered when I fought you," Jake explained, turning slightly pink with embarrassment with the last comment.

Danny nodded, ignoring Jake's discomfort at the memory.

"That's what Jazz said probably happened…. Jake how many dragons are in New York?" Danny asked seriously.

"Not many as far as I know. There's gramps, me, Haley, my sister, and her teacher Sun," Jake answered carefully.

"Yo, dude. Aren't you supposed to be answering our questions?" Spud interjected before Danny could respond. Danny smiled grimly.

"Sorry Spud. I'm just trying to get my questions out of the way so I understand what Skulker's doing here. He usually hunts me and I haven't seen him in Amity Park for almost a month now. Jake… Tell me how you usually encountered Skulker before yesterday," Danny replied.

Jake nodded. He could understand what Danny was doing. It came down to something Lao Shi had said when Jake had suggested that they just catch Skulker when Skulker first arrived on the scene. Lao Shi had warned Jake about going into a fight without understanding their adversary.

"Well, we'd get a report in about magical creatures getting attacked. Gramps and I would then rush over to help protect whatever was being attacked. Then when we got there, Skulker would fly away or turn invisible or already be gone," Jake recalled. Danny nodded.

"Yep, that's Jazz's theory to a "T". Jake, has Haley or Sun ever gone to these calls?" Danny asked. Jake shook his head.

"So, what's Skulker doing here?" Trixie asked after Danny was silent for a few moments. Danny glanced at Trixie and sighed in resignation.

"Hunting. Jazz and I got talking last night after you called me, Jake. We think that Skulker must have been in the Ghost Zone and came across a natural portal that led to New York. He went in and it shut behind him. He got trapped in the human world. Skulker had two choices. Stay in New York and maybe look for another portal or make his way to Amity Park. Something might have happened. Like maybe he saw a magical creature and decided to see if it was worth hunting. One thing led to another and he became aware of Jake and gramps. That may have happened yesterday or a few days ago, I'm not sure. But my best guess, Skulker's found something new to hunt and I'd bet it's Jake," Danny explained grimly.

The room was silent. Jake forced a laugh.

"Bring him on. I mean, Danny can give me pointers and I can beat him easy," Jake remarked cockily. Danny smiled but shook his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that won't work for you. Me… maybe but that's because Skulker knows me and knows that his usual tactics don't work. You… he'll probably keep his distance for a while and watch you. Then he'll set a trap and see how it goes. If the first trap doesn't work, then he'll try again until either you are caught or he is forced to give up the hunt, if only for a little while," Danny contradicted softly. The teens fell silent again.

Danny stood up after a few minutes.

"Look, Jake. I'm really sorry but Sam and Tucker can't cover for me forever. Would you mind writing down your address or something so I can drop off a few things to help against Skulker tonight when I can get away more easily. I brought a few of my parents' inventions but I don't have them with me," Danny broke the silence, noticing how long he'd been in the shop and how long it had taken to find it. Jake nodded numbly and grabbed a pen and sheet of paper and scrawled his home address on it for Danny.

"Here, I hope you can read my writing," Jake muttered, handing Danny the paper. Jake was a little shocked at the news of being hunted again. He remembered the Huntsclan and he'd been hunted before but he'd always been able to fight whatever was after him. However Danny had practically told him that Jake didn't stand a chance against Skulker.

"Hey Jake, Don't worry. I'll start looking for Skulker tonight after I meet you. I'll find him and I'll stuff him into a Fenton Thermos," Danny reassured Jake as he took the address.

"Wait, how come you can find Skulker and Jakey can't?" Trixie interjected.

"I have a ghost sense. That and Skulker hates me. He's been after me for a long time. Jake at least knows about Skulker, when I first met him, I didn't. Like I said, Skulker can be and will be caught," Danny replied. With one last smile, Danny changed into his ghost form and turned intangible and floated through the ceiling and sped off back to the museum. Jake watched Danny go and couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable.

 **So the stage is set. I'm going to confirm right now that Danny and Jazz have guessed right but Skulker isn't going to confirm it for the characters.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Lancer was furious when Danny finally re-joined his class. He had said something about sticking together and New York being more dangerous than Amity Park, choosing to ignore a muttered response about the ghosts in Amity Park were dangerous too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer. I just went to the bathroom and before I knew it I was lost. I should have told you, I know that now. It won't happen again," Danny attempted to placate Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer watched Danny for a moment but sighed.

"Very well Mr. Fenton. Try to remember that tomorrow when we arrive at Millard Fillmore Middle school," Mr. Lancer replied and walked off to continue the end of the tour.

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Millard Fillmore?" Danny whispered, all too aware that Mr. Lancer would be watching him.

"We're supposed to attend a school here in New York for the week to get a better idea of life in New York. It was said during the assembly, remember?" Tucker reminded Danny softly. Danny shook his head with a confused frown.

"Oh, right. You were fighting Johnny 13 at the time. Well, we're spending some of the week attending a number of the classes at Millard Fillmore Middle school because Mr. Lancer thought it would be a good experience for us, to see how our lives in Amity Park differs from another teen's life here," Sam elaborated. Danny nodded slowly, suddenly grateful that Jazz had nagged him to bring a few of his school things, just in case.

"So, how did your meeting with Jake go?" Sam prompted once Mr. Lancer stopped glaring at them.

"Fine. I asked them a few questions and from the sounds of it, Jazz was right. Skulker is probably hunting Jake. Jake didn't take it well though. He looked really worried. I asked him to write down his address and I'd bring him some stuff to help against Skulker. You know like the Spectre Deflector. I'll scope the city tonight or at least the neighbourhoods around Jake's house and gramps's shop," Danny informed them and handed Tucker the piece of paper. Tucker quickly input the address and made a new map for Danny, marking the shop, hotel and Jake's house on it.

Jake returned home and after dinner, while he washed the dishes, he warned his mother that Danny was coming around to meet him. His mother, Susan Long had agreed to allow Jake to stay up for his visitor and keep his father, Johnathon Long, from finding out. Jake sat in his room, trying to do his homework for the rest of the evening, his mind drifting repeatedly back to the Huntsclan and Rose and then to Skulker and how Danny had warned him. This new threat was really starting to scare Jake. He couldn't fight a ghost. He couldn't even hit a ghost. He just hoped that Danny knew what he was doing and would bring something really helpful.

Danny quietly zipped up the small hold all bag and slung it across his back. They had waited for two hours for Dash and Kwan to finally go to bed and then waited for another hour before they fell asleep. Tucker gave Danny the latest map and wished Danny luck in finding Skulker. The sooner Skulker was in a thermos, the safer Jake and Danny were. Then they could just enjoy their school trip as much as they could. Danny nodded to Tucker and transformed into Danny Phantom and turned intangible and invisible. He couldn't afford for Valerie to see Danny Phantom in New York. He didn't need her chasing him.

It didn't take long for Danny to find Jake's house, especially since it wasn't far from Lao Shi's shop which Danny could find easier now he'd been there. He floated to the only lit window and peered inside. He saw Jake leaning over a book, clearly finishing some homework. He lightly tapped on the window. Danny could of course phase through the wall, but this was someone's home and he didn't feel comfortable just barging in. Jake turned to the window and smiled at Danny and motioned for Danny to come in.

Danny phased through the wall and landed softly on the carpeted floor and waited for Jake to finish off what he was doing before unzipping the hold all bag.

"This is a Spectre Deflector, Fenton thermos and a wrist ray. The wrist ray is easy to use. Point it, hold this button and allow it to build up energy, then release to fire. It has a bit of a kick so be careful. Fenton Thermos, press this button and take off the lid to activate, point it at a ghost and it does the rest. This is the release button. Just in case I get sucked in by mistake. Spectre Deflector. Put it on and press the buckle to activate. Please turn off before touching me, in ghost form or human form. It hurts when I'm either. That's it really, any questions?" Danny explained and handed the gadgets to Jake.

Jake examined the gadgets and smiled.

"So you can get caught in a thermos. How many times has that happened?" Jake asked curiously.

"Too many in my opinion," Danny replied grumpily, vividly remembering the first time and being stuck inside for hours before they finally found the release button.

"By the way, I have to go to Millard Fillmore Middle school for school, so I can't keep an eye on you or look for Skulker as much as I'd like," Danny informed Jake apologetically. Jake turned to Danny.

"Millard Fillmore? That's my school. Wait a sec, Casper high! Of course, I should have remembered but with everything going on I forgot," Jake exclaimed softly. Danny smiled in sympathy.

"Hey, I didn't know about this school thing until today, I was busy fighting a ghost when everything was explained to our class," Danny admitted. Jake laughed quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jake concluded as Danny floated back out through the wall. Danny nodded and waved before quickly flying over the neighbourhood and Lao Shi's shop before getting back to his bed before he was missed. Tucker could always say Danny was in the bathroom or had trouble sleeping but Danny realised that Mr. Lancer wouldn't take that sort of news well, especially after the museum incident. With a yawn, Danny floated into his room invisibly and changed back to Danny Fenton. He changed into his pyjamas quickly and settled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **So, I thought it would be interesting for Danny to meet Rotwood, which he will, and the best way was for Danny to visit Jake's school.**

 **I'll warn everyone now, I might change perspective unexpectedly. However it should be obvious when I do, like in this chapter.**

 **Speaking of chapters, until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The day started just like normal for Jake. His alarm went off. The usual race to the bathroom before Haley and losing. Getting ready and scoffing down some breakfast. The only difference was putting the thermos and wrist ray Danny gave him into his backpack. His mother had asked how his meeting went with Danny when Johnathan wasn't listening and Jake had told her in hushed tones. He even showed her the Spectre Deflector he was wearing to her, when Susan asked about it. He walked Haley to school and then got out his skateboard and rushed to school. For once he wasn't running late. He stopped outside his school and kicked up his board and noticed a large group of teens making their way towards him. The group was being led by a beefy woman and a bald, overweight man. Jake watched the group march into the school and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker at the back. He smiled and nodded to them, and they waved back.

Jake made his way to his locker and then ran to the auditorium. Principal Rotwood had reminded them of the assembly they would have that morning in his class the day before. Jake found Trixie and Spud and sat down beside them and had a quick whispered conversation about his meeting with Danny the night before.

"Alright! Alright! Quiet down! Silence now!" Rotwood announced as he walked up to the podium. The students finished their conversations and turned to their principal. Jake, Trixie and Spud tuned out whatever Rotwood was saying about Casper High and Amity Park. But Jake was pulled out of his thoughts when Rotwood shouted his name forcefully.

"Mr. Long, stop doodaddling and come up here! Pick out the name of your buddy from Casper High," Rotwood commanded, clearly repeating himself. Jake got up quickly and rushed up on stage, ignoring the sniggering behind him. He didn't need to get detention again. He pulled out a piece of paper from a bag and handed it to Rotwood. Jake didn't really care who he got as long as they were easy to ditch.

"Daniel Fenton. Sit down Mr. Long. Brad Morton!" Rotwood declared and placed the piece of paper to one side and held the bag out for Brad. Jake took his seat and waited for the process to end.

Trixie ended up picking out Sam's name and Spud picked out Tucker's. It was almost like fate. Not that Jake believed in that stuff. He didn't really pay attention to who got whose name beyond Trixie and Spud. Then Rotwood stepped aside and the bald, overweight man from before took the stage.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lancer. I'm a teacher at Casper High. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Principal Rotwood for allowing our school to visit Millard Fillmore Middle School," Mr. Lancer began and once again Jake tuned out the teacher. He was really good at tuning out speeches when he wanted to be. Trixie and Spud got up and nudged Jake.

"Come on, we're going out to meet our buddies," Trixie hissed under her breath. Jake smiled apologetically and followed his friends.

They walked out to the playground behind the school and Mr. Lancer joined the beefy woman watching the class from Casper High. The students from Casper High all had name tags and Jake's class was told to find their buddy. Unfortunately Rotwood was watching Jake closely. Jake knew he had to keep up appearances and greeted Danny with a handshake. Danny had a brief expression of panic and then of resignation. He took Jake's hand and with a hiss of pain withdrew quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked softly, concerned.

"Spectre Deflector," Danny whispered back, checking if anyone had seen their handshake. Jake paled slightly.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot," Jake murmured hastily. Danny smiled at Jake.

"It's fine Jake, I mean we aren't meant to know each other right?" Danny replied casually. Jake smiled apologetically but said nothing else.

"Alright hoodlums, you have this period free to get to know your buddies and show them around the school and then back to your normal classes. Now go on, shoo shoo!" Rotwood called to the large crowd of teens. Some of the Casper High students scowled at Rotwood but didn't complain. Rotwood, Mr. Lancer and the beefy woman walked away to talk in relative privacy, most likely about school stuff.

 **So, Danny and Jake, Sam and Trixie and Spud and Tucker are all buddies for the week…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake and Danny met up with Trixie, Sam, Spud and Tucker. They walked away from the other students and Jake, Trixie and Spud started to give a tour of their school. It didn't take long and they spent the rest of the period sitting in a quiet corner of the playground.

"So do you like your buddies?" Danny asked slyly once they sat down. Jake scowled at Danny.

"Wait, are you saying that you made sure we were all paired up?" Jake asked sceptically. Danny shrugged but smiled encouragingly.

"How?" Trixie prompted with a smile.

"It wasn't hard. Slip off to the bathroom, turn invisible, find you guys and then hand you our names from through the bag. I thought it would be best to keep us all together," Danny explained.

"It was my idea actually," Sam interjected.

"But you could have made sure that some pairs didn't happen you know," Tucker added, watching Dash and Brad high five after tripping a kid together.

"School bully?" Jake inquired looking at Dash. Danny nodded, obviously thinking that Tucker was right.

"Anyway, no sign of Skulker yet," Danny remarked, changing the subject.

"How do you know?" Spud asked, for once not playing with something as he spoke.

"My ghost sense hasn't gone off since I got to New York. My guess, Skulker knows I'm here and is keeping out of range," Danny answered.

"What does you're ghost sense look like?" Trixie replied. Danny smiled.

"I see my breath. It's because I have an ice core. Whenever a ghost is near it activates and I see my breath briefly," Danny explained easily. Jake nodded but he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

"Danny, I should probably warn you. Rotwood knows my secret and will do anything to reveal me to everyone. I don't know what he thinks of ghosts but you should watch your back," Jake warned Danny, spotting Rotwood walking across the playground. Danny groaned.

"Great, so Rotwood and Valerie to watch out for. Thanks Jake," Danny muttered as Rotwood was close enough to hear their conversation.

"I'm an ultra-recylco-vegetarian," Sam remarked loudly, opening a normal conversation for Rotwood to hear.

"What is that?" Trixie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny explained.

"Well well, Mr. Long. Shouldn't you be explaining how this school works rather than talking with your friends?" Rotwood interjected before the conversation could continue. Jake deflated and turned to Rotwood.

"We already gave them a tour of the school and Sam asked about lunch choices," Jake retorted grumpily, quickly picking up on Sam's reasoning on mentioning she was vegan. Rotwood tutted and opened his mouth to reprimand his student.

"Principal Rotwood right? Do you have vegan choices in the cafeteria?" Sam asked quickly. Rotwood turned to Sam and smiled.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of choice for you in our cafeteria," Rotwood answered, realising that he had missed his chance to pry into their conversation.

"Yes, but are there vegan choices? Wheatgrass? Soya milk? Things like that," Sam continued, slipping into her activist voice. Rotwood's eyes widened. He wasn't used to students questioning him like this.

"Perhaps you should take this up with the lunch staff. Or the school board," Rotwood concluded and quickly shuffled away. Tucker frowned at Sam.

"You do remember what happened the last time you changed to lunch menu right?" he reminded her dryly. Sam scowled at Tucker.

"It got rid of him didn't it?" Sam shot back stubbornly.

"Wait you did that on purpose?" Jake asked, with awe in his voice.

"Of course I did. Unless you would rather he gave you detention or whatever," Sam retorted, folding her arms defensively. Jake waved his hands in a placating motion.

"No, no. Thanks I just thought you were only asking about the lunch options here," Jake gabbled.

"I can't do two things at once?" Sam replied, raising her eyebrow. Jake opened his mouth and closed it, speechlessly. Sam smiled.

"I'm joking Jake. I'm always bailing Danny out of trouble, I've had practice. That and my parents can be really overbearing," Sam informed Jake good-naturedly. Then the school bell rang and the friends trudged into the school to attend classes with their buddies.

 **So, Danny understands the story with Rotwood now. This is kind of a lull in the action, I'll admit but it is necessary as Skulker wouldn't turn up guns blazing. At least not with new prey…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The day was uneventful for the most part. Sam made a scene in the cafeteria when she questioned the vegan choices until Tucker and Danny dragged her away from the fuming lunch lady. Classes didn't differ that much from classes from the classes at Casper High. In fact, despite being at school, the day was quite enjoyable. Students were allowed to talk in class to explain things to their buddies and the teachers were nice enough to give little if any homework. However Jake warned Danny that things wouldn't be the same in Rotwood's class on mythology. Jake warned Danny that Rotwood was very controlling and most of his information on magical creatures was wrong. They walked into class together and sat next to each other. Most classes had extra chairs to provide the visiting students with somewhere to sit.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Silence!" Rotwood ordered impatiently to a few stragglers.

"Today, in honour of our visiting students from Amity Park, one of America's most haunted towns, we will be discussing ghosts. Mr. Fenton, your thoughts," Rotwood announced strictly. Danny snapped upright.

"Er… why are you asking for my thoughts?" Danny asked nervously.

"Your parents are ghost hunters as I understand it. So what are your thoughts on ghosts?" Rotwood elaborated. Danny relaxed slightly.

"Oh, um… I don't pay attention to everything my parents say Principal Rotwood. But I've seen a few around town. Most are evil and try to hurt humans but there's this one ghost, Danny Phantom, that stops them all," Danny replied carefully, and smiled when his classmates took their unspoken cue.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom is the coolest!" Dash exclaimed excitedly.

"Not to mention, he's cute," Paulina added, with a sigh to her buddy, a cheerleader.

Rotwood scowled and hammered his desk for silence. Jake couldn't help but smirk at how Danny had redirected the attention off of himself.

"Silence! Well, I have this book to teach you with. Now listen up and take notes," Rotwood ordered angrily and took out a thick tome. He started to flick through the pages and settled on a page explaining about the different types of ghosts. Most of what Rotwood was saying sounded right. He spoke of ectoplasm and types of ghosts, even going into different powers possible for ghosts. Danny and Jake jotted down a few notes, mainly to appease Rotwood. Then the bell rang and the class stampeded out.

"Man, that guy can even make ghosts boring," Dash murmured loudly to Brad who had been unusually quiet.

Jake led Danny to his locker and turned to Danny.

"Was any of that true?" Jake asked conversationally as he pulled out a couple of books and threw the notes on ghosts to the back of his locker.

"Actually yeah. Most of it anyway. It missed a few things and a couple of things were exaggerated but overall, it was right," Danny admitted. Sam and Trixie joined the boys.

"Danny, did you happen to notice the author of that book?" Sam inquired seriously. Danny shook his head.

"It was Freakshow's book," Sam whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching them. Danny's eyes widened.

"Freakshow!" Danny exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"Want to clue us in?" Jake interjected, confused.

"No wonder it was right. Freakshow is a human who has a big grudge against Danny Phantom. He had a staff, gone now, that could control ghosts. It controlled me for a while too and he made me and a bunch of ghosts steal valuables for him," Danny explained.

"Reckon we should get rid of it Sam?" Danny asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Nah, from what I remember there was nothing in there that would be dangerous for you. Just thought I'd let you know though," Sam answered as Tucker and Spud came around the corner and joined them.

"So do you guys know how to board?" Spud asked conversationally. Sam, Danny and Tucker shook their heads.

"Oh, then we'll teach you," Trixie suggested as they walked out of the school towards the nearest skate-park. They took turns on the skateboards. Sam was pretty good, whereas Tucker fell off almost immediately. Danny cheated a little and hovered occasionally to keep his balance. However that stopped when Tucker pulled him up on it.

The friends sat on the steps, laughing and joking when a breath of blue mist came from Danny's mouth. Danny froze and started to frantically look around for the ghost.

"Was that your ghost sense?" Jake asked, noticing how serious Danny was suddenly. Danny nodded without looking at Jake.

"Jake, I'm just going to go change alright. There's an alley across the street. I'll be right back," Danny informed the group and then he discreetly slipped off towards the alley. Danny was aware that Jake was unnerved by Skulker hunting him.

Danny reached the alley and with a flash of light became Danny Phantom. He floated up into the air and began to fly back over to Jake, Sam, Tucker, Spud and Trixie. At least that was the plan until something blasted him out of the air. Danny landed near his friends.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed. They began to run towards him. Then a large metal person appeared in between Jake and Danny. He shot a net and caught Jake immediately.

"I have to admit, expected more of a fight. Especially since the whelp started to protect you," Skulker remarked to Jake.

"Again with the nets Skulker!" Danny asked angrily as he barrelled into the ghost and knocked him over. Skulker turned to Danny and they exchanged ghost rays as Sam, Tucker, Trixie and Spud helped Jake out of the net.

"I should help," Jake informed his friends and made to run for cover to change into a dragon. Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on, Jake, Danny can handle Skulker, let's go to your grandfather's shop," Sam suggested and tugged Jake away from the fight encouragingly. Jake watched Danny for a moment but nodded and the five teens rushed off to the electronic shop.

Danny saw them go and felt his phone buzz as Tucker told him where they were going.

"Is that all you've got Skulker? Man you're armour must be rusty," Danny goaded and shot another ghost ray at Skulker. Skulker growled angrily and lunged at Danny. Danny flew off and led Skulker away from Jake and the rest. Once they had gone half way across the city, Danny turned to Skulker and fired another ghost ray.

"You're getting slow Skulker," Danny commented, as he took out the thermos.

"Not this time whelp!" Skulker hissed and shot the thermos out of Danny's hand and flew as fast as possible away from Danny. Danny dived after the thermos and caught it before it hit the ground. With a sigh, he took out his phone and saw Tucker's message and flew, invisibly, to Lao Shi's shop.

 **So Skulker's first attack. And it's not his last.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake sat down in the back room of the electronics shop.

"I should have stayed and helped!" Jake complained as they waited for Danny to catch up.

"Don't worry Jake, Danny will be fine. He's dealt with Skulker plenty of times," Tucker reassured Jake as he tapped absent-mindedly on his PDA. Jake shook his head but didn't say anything else. He hated feeling this helpless. Lao Shi served tea to the teens, hoping to calm his grandson. Fu dog was watching the skies from the roof.

"Danny's been gone a while. Are you sure he's alright?" Trixie remarked worriedly. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and wondered what to say. Danny was taking a long time to catch up.

"Relax, I'm fine," Danny remarked as he made himself visible. Spud screamed and fell off his stool and Trixie and Jake scowled angrily at Danny.

"How long have you been there?" Jake demanded.

"Just got here. Led Skulker halfway across New York and got a little lost on the way here. Sorry Jake but Skulker escaped before I could use my thermos," Danny answered calmly as he changed back to his human form.

Lao Shi smiled and left the teens alone to tell Fu dog that Danny was back.

"How did he get away?" Trixie asked, still angry from the scare.

"He shot my thermos out of my hand and ran for it. I had to fly fast to stop the thermos getting wrecked on the sidewalk," Danny answered. Jake frowned.

"I knew you needed help," Jake muttered dejectedly. Danny scowled indignantly.

"I didn't need help, I was fine until Skulker got smart. Don't worry Jake, Skulker will be back. Just be careful. Like don't open your locker or go down a dark alley alone," Danny retorted defensively. Jake raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So did you get that ghost?" Fu dog asked loudly walking into the room on his hind legs. Sam, Tucker and Danny stared at Fu dog, with open mouths.

"Stop looking like that at me! Do I stare at you?" Fu dog ordered, indignantly. Sam and Tucker quickly complied, while Danny smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I've seen a lot of things but a talking dog is certainly the… most out there," Danny apologised rubbing the back of his neck, before holding his hand out to Fu dog.

"Hey, no problem. You guys are taking it better than Trixie and Spud did. But then again I did pretend to be a puppet once, so I can't blame 'em. So what kind of things have you seen?" Fu dog replied, shaking Danny's hand amicably.

"Well, evil, talking plants, the people of the Far frozen… there's Wulf I guess," Danny recalled.

"Wulf?" Jake asked, eager to open a discussion not about Skulker.

"A friend of mine," Danny answered.

"He's a ghost werewolf I suppose. He talks in Esperanto," Tucker added helpfully.

"He can rip a hole through dimensions and make portals from the human world to the Ghost Zone and the other way around," Sam replied. Jake and Fu dog nodded, impressed.

"How did you meet Wulf?" Spud asked.

"Actually, when Walker, Ghost Zone's warden of the ghost jail, used Wulf's ability to try and get revenge on me. Wulf helped me instead. He's free now. Haven't seen him for a few months," Danny recalled.

"There's a jail in the Ghost Zone," Trixie repeated. Danny nodded bitterly.

"Yeah, Walker made up a load of rules and he arrests anyone that breaks them. Let's say we got off on the wrong foot when he arrested me and I arranged a prison break," Danny informed them with a frown. Jake stared at Danny for a second.

"You were arrested," Jake remarked.

"I was in the Ghost Zone trying to find a present my dad was going to give my mom after I blasted it through the portal by accident. Walker found it and arrested me for having it," Danny elaborated with a sigh.

The conversation progressed until they all had to leave. Trixie, Spud and Jake went home to have dinner and get the little homework assigned done. Danny, Sam and Tucker found somewhere for dinner, Sam's treat, and returned to the hotel before curfew and did their homework. After Dash and Kwan fell asleep, Danny changed to his ghost form and quickly patrolled Jake's neighbourhood, hoping that Skulker might take a shot at him. However no such luck. Danny returned to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

 **So, back to the lull before the storm I'm afraid. But things will get a lot more exciting soon, guarantee it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was normal enough. Danny, Sam and Tucker met up with Jake, Trixie and Spud at the school and proceeded to spend their school day together as before. Then they all went to Rotwood's class. It was just before lunch.

"Silence! Today we are continuing to look at ghosts but today we are looking at the tears in space called portals," Rotwood announced and picked up Freakshow's book again and began to teach.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny shot Jake a warning look which Jake saw.

"Principal Rotwood! May I be excused? I need the bathroom," Danny called loudly. Rotwood turned to Danny, furious.

"You may not Mr. Fenton. I would have thought you would be interested in this. Now, this book explains that in old times, portals to the Ghost's realm was seen as portals into hell. In fact there's an incantation here that was meant to create a portal to banish evil spirts," Rotwood continued. However the incantation was lost in the explosion that followed. Skulker smashed his way through the window and smiled at Danny and Jake, well aware that neither could do anything without jeopardising their secrets.

However something else also happened as Skulker smashed his way into the classroom. A swirling green vertical disk appeared over Rotwood's desk. A portal to the Ghost Zone. The class was thrown into chaos. The Casper High students were explaining to their buddies what was happening. Brad was as white as paper and Dash was murmuring incoherently. Brad was recalling the Camp Mugwomp ghosts and Dash was recalling the incident with the Fenton Crammer. Skulker aimed a very large gun at Jake and Danny. The students scrambled and Jake and Danny dived out of range when Skulker shot at them. In the stampede out of the classroom to safety, Danny scrambled under a desk and quickly changed into Danny Phantom. He turned invisible and intangible and flew around Skulker and turned visible when he shot Skulker.

Skulker's missile missed Jake and smashed the classroom wall, knocking it down.

"Woah, Danny Phantom!" Dash exclaimed, a little higher than normal.

"Oh, it's the ghost boy!" Paulina shouted excitedly. Valerie scowled and tried to sneak off but her buddy, Danika, pulled her back and asked her who Danny Phantom was. Danny gave a nervous wave and turned back to Skulker. Skulker grinned and fired multiple missiles at Danny. Danny quickly dodged and flew to Jake. He touched Jake, intending to turn him intangible and get him to safety but yelped in pain as the Spectre Deflector shocked him. Jake noticed this and quickly unbuckled it and threw it across the room.

Danny shook the stars from his eyes and turned Jake intangible as Skulker sent another volley of missiles at the two boys. Danny then shot Skulker with a ghost ray and Jake slipped away to the side. It was only then that Jake saw that Rotwood was looking at the portal in awe, completely oblivious to the fight. Rotwood whispered something to himself about finally getting proof of the magical community as he stepped into the slowly growing portal. Jake glanced at Danny and saw that Danny was winning his fight with Skulker. He ran after Rotwood and jumped through the portal, intending to get Rotwood to come back.

Rotwood stood on the floating rock and stared at the swirling green world in front of him. He was drinking in the sight gleefully. He took out a camera he had taken to keeping with him in case Jake slipped up and Rotwood could take pictures. He snapped the camera repeatedly.

"Rotwood! We have to get back!" Jake yelled to Rotwood.

"Principal Rotwood!" Rotwood corrected automatically but ignored Jake's order. Jake marched over to Rotwood and tugged firmly on his teacher's arm.

"Come on! We have to get back," Jake repeated. Rotwood scowled at Jake and shrugged him off.

"I'm not leaving just yet Jake. You can't take this away from me. Proof! Proof of magical creatures!" Rotwood retorted, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

"This isn't the magical world, Rotwood. This is the Ghost Zone and that portal won't stay open forever," Jake reasoned, trying to convince Rotwood to leave. He could fix everything later, but they had to get back to the human world first. Jake glanced back at the portal and was horrified to see that it was beginning to shrink.

Danny dodged another of Skulker's weapons and growled angrily. He had had enough. His eyes suddenly turned blue as he channelled his ice powers and he froze Skulker solid. He pulled out his thermos and pointed it at Skulker.

"Bye Skulker!" Danny commented dryly as the thermos pulled Skulker inside.

Valerie watched in disgust as Danny Phantom fought Skulker in front of her. Danika had stopped her slipping off to change into her armour but as the students cheered Phantom, Valerie saw her chance. She ran as discretely as possible away from Danika and pulled out an ectogun. She wouldn't have time to change into her armour but if she shot Phantom from this angle then she wouldn't be seen by the students. Danny waved at the cheering students with a smile.

"What are you doing in New York?" Dash asked Phantom. Valerie couldn't help but wonder the same thing but she wasn't going to miss her chance. As Phantom opened his mouth to answer, Valerie pulled the trigger. It was a perfect hit. Phantom dropped the thermos holding Skulker and was knocked back into the portal over Rotwood's desk. As Phantom passed through, it closed. Valerie smiled.

"That spook is finally where he belongs," Valerie thought happily and put the smoking gun away and returned to Danika's side.

 **Like I said, things are getting interesting. In this story, I'll admit there isn't a definite villain per say, but rather different situations for the characters to struggle through. For example, Skulker hunting Jake or Danny and Jake getting trapped in the Ghost Zone with Rotwood. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny fell through the portal and saw he was going to hit Jake, who was trying and failing to convince Rotwood to listen to him.

"Jake! Look out!" Danny called quickly. Jake looked up as Danny collided with him. Rotwood looked up and his excited smile vanished as the portal disappeared.

"Oh no! The book with the incantation is still in the classroom! Jake! Jake this is all your fault!" Rotwood exclaimed and turned to Jake and Danny as they picked themselves up.

"What are you talking about? I was trying to get you to go back!" Jake countered once he noticed the portal was gone. With a sigh, he turned to Danny who was rubbing his side, grimacing.

"Dammit Valerie!" Danny muttered, too quiet for Rotwood to hear.

"Danny, you can get us out of here, right?" Jake asked Danny. Danny frowned at Jake and saw that the portal was shut.

"Oh crud! Er… let me see. Where are we?" Danny whispered and started to look around for any landmarks.

"Oh, you know that ghost Jake?" Rotwood asked sceptically.

"Yeah, we've met," Jake answered distractedly, watching Danny closely, trying to figure out how bad the situation was.

"Then tell me, what is his name? How did he die? What powers does he have? How did you meet?" Rotwood questioned excitedly, shifting into his researcher nature. Jake scowled at Rotwood.

"Like I'd tell you all that. Besides, Danny can talk and hear you," Jake retorted grumpily.

Rotwood smiled and rushed closer to an absent-mindedly muttering Danny Phantom.

"Mr. Ghost? Would you mind answering my questions?" Rotwood attempted, but Danny ignored him. Rotwood waited a moment before trying again.

"Er… Mr. Ghost… what is your name? How did you die if you don't mind? Please Mr. Ghost but I'm intrigued by magical creatures and I'm really interested in learning everything I can," Rotwood babbled loudly.

"Please, be quiet. I'm trying to figure out where we are in the Ghost Zone so I can find a way out," Danny snapped annoyed. Rotwood froze in surprise. However Danny's requested did nothing but encourage Rotwood. He smiled broadly and dug out a pen and notepad.

"So, this is called the Ghost Zone. How big is it? How did it come to be? Can you sense where portals will appear?" Rotwood questioned rapidly. Danny scowled at Rotwood.

He walked over to Jake and pulled him to one side, much to Rotwood's interest.

"Jake, has Rotwood ever seen you change?" Danny asked softly. Jake frowned.

"Why is that important?" Jake replied.

"Because, you might have to fly Rotwood through the Ghost Zone. I'd offer but I have a lot of enemies in the Ghost Zone and they might attack me without warning. Maybe you could explain the situation to Rotwood and make sure he understands that he has to listen to me. I'm going to have a look around. I have a hunch about where we are but I need to be sure. I'll heading over there," Danny explained and pointed to a dark building in the distance. Jake nodded and Danny flew off towards the building, as quickly as possible.

"Wait! Mr. Ghost! Come back!" Rotwood called after Danny disappointedly.

"Rotwood, relax, he's just checking that place over there so he knows where we are. Danny was just telling me that you need to listen to him. He has a lot of enemies here so we have to do what he says," Jake began.

"It's Principal Rotwood and I'd listen if he spoke to me," Rotwood contradicted. Jake shook his head.

"But you didn't. Danny asked you to be quiet and you weren't," Jake reminded him. Rotwood opened his mouth to argue but realised that Jake was right. Rotwood nodded, looking like a young child being scolded.

"Also, Danny told me that I'm going to have to fly you out of here. So I need your word that you're not going to expose me," Jake continued, crossing his arms with a scowl. Rotwood's eyes widened.

"My word? But I've dreamed of this opportunity. I can't just ignore this all. I mean I've already taken pictures," Rotwood argued, and brandished the small camera.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" A voice shouted to them. Jake and Rotwood spun around to see two green ghosts approaching them with sticks and wearing helmets. They were obviously guards.

"What for?" Rotwood demanded bravely.

"For possession of unauthorised recording equipment," one ghost guard answered with a grin. Rotwood frowned.

"I'm not recording anything. It's a camera for taking pictures," Rotwood argued stubbornly. Jake watched the ghosts carefully, sensing that Rotwood's reasoning didn't matter to them. They were going to arrest them.

"If you have a problem with the rules then you can take it up with the warden," the other ghost offered unkindly. Then something clicked in Jake's memory. He rushed in front of Rotwood protectively.

"You mean Walker?" Jake asked loudly. He hated to be protecting Rotwood but it was his job. The ghost nodded with a toothy grin.

"Yep, Walker. How do you know about him?" one ghost affirmed.

"Because of me, bucket head!" A voice called and blasted the ghost with green energy.

Danny Phantom flew in front of Jake and faced the two guards as the ghost recovered.

"Phantom! You are under arrest for avoiding arrest, possession of real world contraband and attacking a guard," the other ghost listed. Danny shook his head.

"I thought I'd shown you idiots that you can't arrest me. Say hi to Walker for me," Danny quipped and with a flash of blue eyes, froze the guards solid.

"Jake, we have to go. We're in a bad neighbourhood for me," Danny remarked watching the guards closely. Jake nodded to Danny's back and reluctantly changed into his dragon form in a blaze of flames. He grabbed Rotwood and flew after Danny as he led them away from the floating rock they were standing on.

 **So, yep. Danny's trying to figure out where he is and Rotwood has a camera…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam, Tucker, Trixie and Spud stared at the place where the portal to the Ghost Zone had been moments before. They were brought out of their shocked stupor when Mr. Lancer arrived on the scene.

"Lord of the flies! What happened here?" Lancer exclaimed loudly.

"There was a ghost attack. A ghost attacked our class and then Danny Phantom came and saved us," Dash explained helpfully.

"He protected us," Paulina added. Sam noticed the thermos Danny dropped and picked it up and quickly put it into her bag out of sight.

"Here? In New York?" Mr. Lancer asked doubtfully but had to accept it when the entire class nodded. Mr. Lancer glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Very well, go to the cafeteria, I'll carry out a roll call there. Go on," Mr. Lancer decided and walked off to the office to get a role call sheet for the class.

The moment everyone was gone, Sam and Tucker leapt into action. Tucker was on his PDA, hacking into the school and marking Danny and Jake as absent. He and Sam had watched the portal closely in case anything came out while Danny was protecting a vulnerable Jake and fighting Skulker. They knew that Danny, Jake and Rotwood were all trapped on the other side. Sam ran over the rubble and scanned the desk for Freakshow's book. She found it, still smouldering, on the ground beside the desk. It was burnt and the words were no longer legible from a stray missile. Angrily, Sam tossed it in the trash.

"Spud, Trixie, do you have gramps' number or Fu's? They need to know what happened. Danny, Jake and Rotwood are stuck in the Ghost Zone," Sam explained to the silent teenagers watching her as she grabbed Jake and Danny's bags.

Trixie dug out her phone and called the shop's phone number while Tucker messaged Jazz to open the Fenton Ghost portal. It may be in Amity Park, but at least it was in the human world. Jazz messaged back almost instantly that Danny had picked a random password that she didn't know. She'd try to figure it out but she couldn't guarantee she could get it open. Trixie explained what happened quickly to Fu dog and then Fu dog rang Susan to explain the situation.

After the four teens had done what they could, they trudged to the cafeteria for roll call and answered for Jake and Danny to avoid suspicion. Their bags were currently stowed away in Trixie and Spud's lockers. Sam and Tucker could always say that Danny went back to the hotel because he felt sick if Mr. Lancer came looking. The entire lunch was spent in hushed conversation on what they were going to do to help Danny, Jake and Rotwood. Although, they had to admit they couldn't do much, especially since Jazz had updated them with the news that Danny had used a computer generated password that he made a note of in his phone. And as far as any of them knew, Danny had his phone in the Ghost Zone. Tucker could hack into the portal's open and close mechanism if he was there, but he'd have to try a number of things. Too many things to explain over the phone. Danny and Jake were on their own. However if anyone could escape the Ghost Zone, it would be those two.

 **I know a little boring this chapter, but necessary since Danny and Jake need to be covered for.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny led Jake to another isolated rock floating through the Ghost Zone. It looked safe enough. Unfortunately the building Danny had seen had really been a ghostly Casper high, clearly Sidney Poindexter's lair. Danny knew that that lair was a long way from the Fenton Ghost portal but he wasn't sure of where it was in relation to the landmarks he knew. He landed lightly on the rock and waited for Jake to drop Rotwood and land beside him. Jake reverted to his human form and turned to Danny expectantly. Danny quickly scanned the Zone for any dangers before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Ghost, will you answer my questions now?" Rotwood ventured. Danny scowled at Rotwood.

"My name is Danny Phantom, not Mr. Ghost. I'm not answering any questions," Danny replied sternly. He wasn't in the mood for Rotwood's ridiculous questions. Rotwood looked taken back for a moment and then produced his camera.

"Can I at least take a picture?" Rotwood asked hopefully. Danny smiled to himself.

"May I see that?" Danny requested, knowing that Rotwood would leap at the chance to please him.

Rotwood smiled broadly and held the camera out for him. Danny took it and made a show of looking at the pictures, walking a short distance away. There weren't many pictures, and most only showed the emptiness of the Ghost Zone. Danny then unexpectedly dropped the camera on the ground and blasted it with a couple of ghost rays, destroying the camera. Rotwood cried out.

"You can't do that!" Rotwood protested angrily.

"Yes, I can. I am not getting sentenced to another thousand years in Walker's jail because you have this. Also I am protecting Jake's secret. You have a problem with that?" Danny contradicted sternly and allowed his green eyes to flash brightly threateningly. Rotwood shrank away slightly and remained silent.

"A thousand years?" Jake repeated with a smirk.

"Yep, that's not much to a ghost Jake," Danny replied calmly. Danny could tell that Rotwood was afraid of him and would do as he said now. Jake's smirk faded.

"So you know where we are, right?" Jake ventured hopefully. Danny shook his head.

"I just know that we're a long way from the Fenton Ghost portal," Danny admitted with a sigh. Jake frowned.

"So we're lost?" Jake asked, with a slight panic in his voice. Danny shrugged apologetically.

"I don't spend a lot of time in the Ghost Zone," Danny offered as an explanation.

"Excuse me… Mr. Phantom. Do you know where we can find some food or water?" Rotwood asked tentatively. Danny turned to Rotwood and suddenly realised that there wasn't any food or water in the Ghost Zone, at least very little that humans could eat.

"Sorry, I don't. But you could try this," Danny replied and formed a clump of ice in his hand and handed it to Rotwood. Rotwood broke a piece off and placed it in his mouth. It instantly began to melt and quench his thirst. Danny gave another clump of ice to Jake and turned back to surveying the Ghost Zone for clues on their location. He really wished he had the Infi-map right now.

"Don't you need to drink?" Jake whispered. Danny shook his head.

"Not as much when I'm Phantom," Danny answered.

"Any plans?" Jake asked softly. Danny turned to Jake and smiled grimly.

"If I can find the Far frozen, I can get us out of here. But finding it could be a challenge," Danny admitted. Jake nodded as he sucked on another piece of ice. Danny formed another clump and handed it to Jake and gave another clump to Rotwood.

"But if we don't find the Far frozen soon, we're screwed," Danny muttered quietly.

Danny volunteered to keep watch while Jake and Rotwood rested. Danny couldn't tell how long they had been in the Ghost Zone, but it had to have been a few hours by now. They had flown from rock to rock, searching for anything familiar so Danny could figure out which way to head. Rotwood and Jake were going to need something to eat before long and Danny was getting tired. Danny jerked awake when he heard Jake cry out in surprise.

"Danny… what? What are you doing?!" Jake exclaimed loudly, staring at Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom scowled and marched over to his alternate self. Rotwood was awake now and watching the scene.

"Amorpho, whatever you're doing, knock it off," Danny sighed annoyed. The fake Danny grinned.

"I'm just stirring up some trouble Billy, like I always do," Amorpho answered. Rotwood gave a slight involuntary noise as Amorpho changed from Danny Fenton to his usual faceless self.

"What did I tell you before?" Danny asked patiently. He knew that Amorpho really was harmless, he just liked to play tricks. Admittedly the tricks could get a little out of hand, but Amorpho wasn't malicious at heart. Amorpho shifted into Danny Phantom.

"Something along the lines of, "Don't let me see you around Amity Park". Right?" the fake Phantom replied with a smile. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Get lost Amorpho before I lose my patience," Danny concluded with another sigh.

Amorpho shifted back into himself and shrugged.

"I was going to help you. You look like you're in trouble and I know that you went easy on me before… but if you're going to be like that, I'll just go," Amorpho pouted. Jake made to stop Amorpho.

"What kind of help Amorpho?" Danny inquired, holding up a hand to Jake, stopping him from perusing the ghost.

"Such as where you are? Walker's jail is that way," Amorpho offered, pointing off into the distance, and then sped away, laughing to himself.

Danny scowled but ignored Amorpho's directions.

"Do you know where you are now?" Jake asked softly. Danny shook his head.

"But that ghost helped you," Rotwood spluttered. Danny turned to Rotwood.

"You're a teacher right? You can't see that Amorpho is a trickster? I can't trust what Amorpho said. He could be telling the truth or Walker's jail could be in the opposite direction and Amorpho wants me to head over to it. It's no secret that Walker doesn't like me. No, I need to figure this out myself," Danny contradicted gently.

However, suddenly Danny remembered Valerie and the ghost dog he named Cujo. He smiled and gave his best taxi whistle. He waited but nothing happened.

"What are you doing Danny?" Jake asked cautiously. "Trying to call a friend for help," Danny answered. He tried to whistle louder and then sighed when it didn't work.

"You guys might want to cover your ears," Danny warned and whistled again, using his ghostly wail to amplify it. He waited to see if Cujo had heard him. If Cujo hadn't heard that last whistle, then he wouldn't hear Danny at all.

 **So, I'll be showing a few different ghosts throughout the story. After all they're trapped in the Ghost Zone, they'll see ghosts. Some will help Danny, some will make things difficult for Danny and some will do a little of both.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Danny paced along the rock, he was considering moving on or waiting a little longer for Cujo. Jake and Rotwood had sat down on the ground, having given up on convincing Danny to follow Amorpho's directions. Suddenly they heard a yapping bark. Rotwood and Jake leapt to their feet and Danny smiled broadly. A small, unimpressive green dog came running over and bowled Danny over. The dog started licking Danny furiously and wagging its tail excitedly.

"I know, Cujo. It's been a while. I know, let me up," Danny cooed to the dog, laughing the whole time.

Jake and Rotwood merely watched the two ghosts wide eyed.

"This is Cujo, word of warning, don't make him mad. Cujo, these are friends," Danny introduced, finally back on his feet. Cujo yapped happily to the two humans and then turned to Danny, expectantly. Danny frowned in thought.

"How am I going to get you to show me the way to the Far frozen?" Danny muttered to himself, watching Cujo. Danny hadn't thought this far, honestly he was just happy to have another friend with him. Then Danny snapped his fingers. The Far frozen was a frozen wasteland, Frostbite's words, not his. With a smile he channelled his ice powers to create a small ice statue of Frostbite. He knelt down beside Cujo and showed the statue to the dog.

"Cujo, I need you to find this ghost. Ok, so go get him, fetch!" Danny explained patiently. Cujo sniffed the ice and panted at Danny. Then he ran off on thin air.

"We'd better go after him. Hurry up Jake, grab Rotwood and let's go," Danny announced, watching Cujo intently.

"What is he looking for?" Jake asked as he transformed. As an answer, Danny tossed him the statue and flew after Cujo, before he lost sight of the excitable puppy. Jake examined the statue briefly before handing it to Rotwood and grabbing his teacher by the arms and flying after Danny.

They chased Cujo for a long time before anyone spoke. Jake and Rotwood staring wide eyed as more and more ghost lairs appeared. Until now they'd only seen bare floating rocks and a few purple doors. However now they were starting to see actual buildings. Danny smiled with relief and recognition. He started to point out lairs to Jake.

"That's Klemper's lair. He's more annoying than the Box Ghost. Oh, that's Pariah Keep, home of the Fright Knight and the imprisoned Ghost King. Ah, don't look but there's Johnny 13 on his bike, just put him back in here the other day," Danny called back. Jake and Rotwood started to relax a little, having a guide in another dimension that knew their way around was a lot better than a guide who was completely lost, even if he had a lot of enemies around.

"Hey! Punk! Kitty is angry at me because you interrupted our date," Johnny 13 shouted at Danny, pulling up beside them. Cujo turned to Johnny 13 and growled. Danny stopped in front of Johnny 13.

"Hey, that's not my problem. You know what happens if you go to Amity Park," Danny countered grumpily, he didn't want to have to deal with Johnny 13 right now. He was busy. Johnny 13 frowned angrily.

"She's threatening to make me disappear again if I don't make things up to her! I was thinking of taking her back to Amity Park for a flying visit except you locked that portal!" Johnny 13 grumbled furiously.

Cujo growled louder and Jake and Rotwood could see that neither ghost was paying attention to the ghost dog.

"Er… Danny, Cujo is looking pretty angry," Jake announced nervously. Johnny 13 looked dangerously close to hitting Danny, clearly looking for a fight. Danny turned to Cujo.

"Easy boy, Johnny was just going," Danny retorted, pointedly looking at Johnny 13. Johnny 13 gritted his teeth.

"Shadow! Attack!" Johnny 13 announced and a large black mass flew from him and barrelled into Danny. Cujo growled louder yet and then grew into a massive, drooling green monstrous dog. Johnny 13 was clearly surprised and held up his hands, trying to calm the dog.

Danny frowned in annoyance. He channelled his ghost ray to blast the shadow off of him and then quickly made an ice magnifying glass and shot a narrow ghost ray through it.

"Yeah, it worked!" Danny announced happily, surprised that the ice didn't shatter. Danny saw that Cujo was very angry and threatening to attack not only Johnny 13 but Jake and Rotwood too. Danny flew over to Cujo.

"Johnny, I'd go if I were you," Danny suggested. Johnny 13 glanced up at Danny and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go. We'll finish this up next time, and don't blame me if Kitty uses that kiss of hers against us," Johnny 13 agreed before speeding off in the opposite direction. Danny's scowl lessened and scratched Cujo's chin. Cujo instantly calmed down and returned to his happy, excitable puppy self.

"Yo, what was all that about?" Jake asked. Rotwood was looking particular pale.

"Oh, Johnny likes to blow off steam when he and his girlfriend, Kitty, have a fight by picking a fight with me. He's not anything I can't handle. Alright Cujo, you can go home now," Danny explained and turned to the puppy. Cujo stopped wagging and pouted at Danny.

"I'm sorry Cujo, but you're not my dog, alright. Go on, we can find our way from here. Thanks for the help, go on," Danny encouraged. Cujo gave a sad yip but ran off back the way they came.

"Why did you say that?" Jake wondered, finding himself a little sad to see the ghost puppy go despite the incident that just happened. Danny shrugged.

"I can find my way now and Cujo can be… a bit unpredictable," Danny answered and then turned around and motioned for Jake to follow him as he flew off.

 **Sorry for not keeping Cujo around for long but the ghost dog served its purpose. I'll confirm now that Cujo doesn't come back during this story. But there will be more ghosts making an appearance, some won't be in the story other than by their name being mentioned though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't take long for Danny to find the Far frozen. He landed lightly on the fresh snow and Jake landed right behind him and reverted to his human form. With one glance, Danny could tell that Jake was exhausted. When Danny was Phantom, he didn't get tired, hungry and thirsty. At least not as quickly as he would as Fenton. Rotwood looked tired too, after all Rotwood wasn't used to being chased by ghosts. They had to run from a couple more of Walker's guards and a vengeful ectopus on the way. The humans shivered in the cold air.

"Yo, it's freezing here!" Jake complained. Danny smiled.

"It _is_ called the far frozen," He remarked and began to look around for any signs of life or rather other ghosts. They usually appeared by now.

"You'll probably be glad to know that they have food here," Danny informed the shivering humans.

"They… They d-d-do?" Rotwood stammered. He'd been very quiet. Danny often had to remind himself that Rotwood was with him and Jake. Danny smiled kindly.

"Yeah, I'm good friends with the leader too. This is one of the safest places in the Ghost Zone for us," Danny assured Rotwood, suddenly sorry for scaring the guy so much before.

However Rotwood and Jake's eyes suddenly widened in fear when they saw something behind Danny. Danny turned around and saw two large yeti-like ghosts with ice tipped spears approaching them. It was two inhabitants of the Far frozen. Danny smiled and raised a hand in greeting. Both guards flinched.

"Oh, come on. I've gotten a lot better since last time," Danny complained and walked over to the guards.

"Look, I'm in a bit of trouble and need help. Would you mind taking me and my… my friends to Frostbite. I'll explain everything but they need coats and food," Danny ordered nicely. He may be their "Great One" but he didn't want to abuse his status too much. Both guards nodded, eager to help and each picked up one of the humans and carried them on their shoulders to Frostbite, Danny floating along behind them.

It didn't take long for a large ice covered building to appear. The guards set down the humans and one returned to patrolling the snow fields and the other fetched Frostbite. Rotwood stared wide eyed at all the ghosts around him, most likely trying to commit every detail to memory for later speculation. Jake couldn't help but notice how similar the people of the Far frozen were like yetis he had had to protect. He also couldn't help but be a little impressed with how Danny commanded respect from these beings. They didn't look like the type of creature to willing trust and listen to outsiders without a good reason.

"Great One! It is wonderful to see you again. How can I be of service to you?" A large yeti-like ghost boomed. Jake and Rotwood involuntarily backed away a few steps. However Danny smiled broadly and greeted the ghost like an old friend. Jake noticed the ghost's arm was nothing but ice and bone and suddenly recalled the ice statue Danny made for Cujo. It looked exactly like this ghost. Danny had called the ghost, Frostbite.

"Hey Frostbite, I'm really glad to see you. Do you still have those jackets from the Spectre Speeder around? They need 'em," Danny inquired, jerking a thumb towards Rotwood and Jake. Frostbite nodded and turned to another ghost and asked them to find the jackets and bring food and cocoa. The ghost scampered away and returned a few minutes later and handed Rotwood and Jake a jacket and cup of cocoa each and a plate of food. Rotwood and Jake looked at it dubiously and were unsure of it. It didn't look particularly edible.

"It's fine, go ahead," Danny assured them over his shoulder with his arms nonchalantly folded across his chest and shook his head slightly at Frostbite when he offered a drink to Danny. Frostbite frowned but didn't try again. Danny would explain in a moment, he was sure. Rotwood and Jake began to eat and were surprised to find the food was delicious and filing.

"Frostbite, they need to rest as well. Do you mind if we talk in private?" Danny added, pleading with the ghost silently. Frostbite nodded in understanding and summoned another ghost to care for the humans.

Danny and Frostbite walked out of the large bustling room and into a small break room. Danny slumped into a chair, finally able to be exhausted. Frostbite smiled genially and called for another mug of cocoa and food, suddenly aware of the change and realising that it was an act for the humans. Danny now happily accepted the food and hot drink.

"Now, Great One, what is it you need?" Frostbite asked gently once Danny had finished the plate of food.

"Thanks Frostbite. I should explain things first. Jake, er… the younger human… well he knows my secret, you know me being a halfa. But Rotwood, the older human, he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way. He opened a portal to the Ghost Zone by accident and Jake, Rotwood and me ended up trapped here. Took me a while to find my way here to be honest," Danny explained and told Frostbite the story, sipping his cocoa as he spoke.

"So that brings me to what I'd like to ask you. The Fenton Ghost portal is locked on the other side, and the password is on my phone," Danny continued and showed Frostbite his phone.

"Jake and Rotwood are from New York, which is where we were before getting trapped in the Ghost Zone. Would it be possible to borrow the Infi-map to find a portal back or even to find a friend of mine, Wulf?" Danny asked carefully. He remembered the incident from travelling through the Ghost Zone with the map before with Sam and Tucker. They had left quite a dent in the past, but to be fair that was Vlad's fault. Frostbite frowned in thought and considered Danny.

"Perhaps I should take the map and find your friend while you stay here and rest," Frostbite suggested. Danny opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Frostbite's hand.

"Listen, you may be the Great One and Saviour of the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom but you need to rest just as much as your friends do. I'll find this Wulf and bring him back here. I'll instruct my people to keep Rotwood away from you so that you can change into your human form and rest properly," Frostbite argued. Danny opened his mouth again to argue but knew Frostbite had a point. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent so much time as Phantom, let alone knew how long he could keep up with the way he had been going.

"Alright, Thanks Frostbite. Um… could I ask you a favour then?" Danny relented. Frostbite nodded Danny to continue.

"Jake has a secret like mine. Rotwood knows Jake's secret but can't prove it. Would you mind taking any technology Rotwood has and giving it to Jake if you see any? I wrecked his camera but I wouldn't be surprised if Rotwood had something else," Danny requested.

"Consider it done, Great One," Frostbite affirmed and then led Danny to a room with a bed and gave him a jacket Sam and Tucker had left in the Far frozen. They had visited often and always left a jacket in case of times like this, meaning a time when they arrived unexpectedly. Danny smiled his thanks and changed back into Danny Fenton and shrugged the coat on and fell asleep on the bed almost instantly.

 **So, a much need reprieve for our heroes.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

School ended almost an hour ago. Sam, Trixie, Spud and Tucker made their way to Lao Shi's shop. Jake, Danny and Rotwood had been trapped in the Ghost Zone for over a day now. Dash and Kwan had believed Tucker that Danny was sick. It helped that Tucker still had the recordings from the Tucker alibi-o-matic he gave Danny before they knew Jazz knew Danny's secret. Mr. Lancer believed them also but he didn't seem particularly worried. But then again Danny had faked being sick so often, the teachers of Casper High probably either knew he was faking or just thought that the Fentons' experiments were finally affecting Danny. In a way they were right. Jake's mom covered for him, telling his father that he was staying at a friends or working at the shop. She called the school and said he was sick. The only loose end was Rotwood but then again it would be weird if four kids started making excuses for their principal to be missing. They could figure something out when Rotwood got back.

Sam had called Jazz again the night before. Hoping to hear some good news. However, Jazz still couldn't crack the password, regretting that she had advised Danny to use an internet generated one instead of one of his own. The Fenton Ghost portal would not be opening any time soon. Fu dog and Lao Shi had assured the teens that they'd research for any way to open another portal for Jake and Danny to find and use. There was nothing they could do except hope Fu dog and Lao Shi would find something.

The bell jingled as Trixie pushed the door open.

"Ay Oh, Gramps! Fu! Find anything?" Trixie called as she walked in, closely followed by Spud, Sam and Tucker.

"We're in the back kids," Fu dog yelled back. The teens entered the back room and were shocked to see the room in turmoil. There were old scrolls and thick dusty tomes littering every surface. Lao Shi and Fu dog looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Well?" Sam prompted. Lao Shi looked up tired and shook his head.

"Ghosts aren't really what we deal with. We have nothing on ghosts and only mentions of the Ghost Zone and not by name. Fu dog can't even find a potion or a spell we could use," Lao Shi admitted sadly.

"What about that portal spell Jake used to find Rose and that Krylock thing before? That could work," Spud suggested. Fu dog swivelled around and shook his head.

"Don't have the ingredients. Veronica was out of the stuff I need by the time I got there. Won't get any more in until next month, two weeks if we're lucky. That's way too late. You need to take Danny back home to Amity Park if you want to protect his secret," Fu dog explained, getting up from his seat.

Sam frowned.

"I searched online for a copy of Freakshow's book last night, but I couldn't find any. I think it was discontinued when he was arrested. Mine's at home. I could send for it but it's dangerous. That portal didn't last long and we have no idea where in the Ghost Zone it opened. It could open beside Danny or it could open beside something like Ember. As much as I hate to say it, we'd need Danny here if a ghost like her came through," Sam informed them softly. However it was clear what she was suggesting. If they could wait for the post, they might have to risk it. There was also a chance that the portal would open and close without anything coming out. It had happened once already.

"We'll keep that in mind. But it does sound risky," Fu dog admitted.

"We also have the problem of exposure. When they return, Principal Rotwood, may have accumulated some proof to show. I'm sure Jake will warn Danny but there is a danger nonetheless," Lao Shi added gravely. The teens nodded.

"Well, at least it's the weekend now. We'll be able to help more and Danny and Jake don't need excuses to not be at school," Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lancer might organise another trip to a museum or something," Sam reminded him. Tucker shrugged.

"Hey, if Duulaman's staff is there, we could use the power boost," Tucker suggested. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't reply, remembering how out of control Tucker got with that staff.

"Duulaman?" Trixie asked.

"Egyptian king. Legend says he'll return again and resume with his reign," Sud supplied. The others gaped at him. Spud shrugged and knocked on his head.

"Some stuff goes in," He retorted.

"Yeah… anyway, I look so like him that I can use his staff and that gives me power. But last time a ghost used the staff to control me," Tucker continued.

"Yeah, and you nearly got Danny killed," Sam added softly.

"Look kids, we'll get them back. I'm sure they aren't just waiting for us to get them out of the Ghost Zone. With us all working at it, we're bound to find something," Fu dog concluded and pointed to a stack of books. It was clear, they were all going to search for a spell or potion to help their friends.

 **Again, I know a boring chapter but a necessary one. It shows the passage of time and the humans and Jake's family covering for them. Which is important.**

 **However things will get interesting again shortly…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jake woke up in the surprisingly warm and comfortable bed the people of the Far frozen had given him. He got up and stretched. He walked out of the room and explored the hallways, wondering what Danny had spoken to Frostbite about. He hadn't seen Danny since he left with Frostbite. Jake couldn't help but like the Far frozen. Yeah it was cold and inhabited by undead snow monsters, but it was safer and in a way prettier than the empty expanse of the green swirling Ghost Zone Danny had led them through uncertainly before. However Jake couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the looks the creatures gave him. They watched him carefully, like they were uneasy about his presence.

"Give me back my phone! How dare you? I'm friends with Danny Phantom," Rotwood demanded angrily from down the hall. Jake scowled and suddenly saw Rotwood chasing down one of the Far frozen ghosts. The ghost stopped in front of Jake and handed him the phone. Jake's eyes widened in surprise but took it with a mumbled thanks. He opened it and quickly looked for any evidence that could incriminate him or Danny. By the time he had finished, Rotwood had caught up to them, huffing and puffing to get his breath back.

"How dare you Mr. Long! Return my phone!" Rotwood ordered and held out his hand for the phone. Jake rolled his eyes but returned the phone.

"I see you slept well," Jake muttered, recognising that Rotwood was back to his usual self. The ghost that had stolen the phone was long gone.

"Did you order that ghost to steal my phone?" Rotwood accused Jake as he pocketed the device. Jake scowled and shook his head.

"You really think I could order any of them to do anything," Jake remarked sceptically. Rotwood raised an eyebrow but trudged away without another word. Obviously realising that Jake had no authority in this place. Jake walked up to a passing ghost.

"Excuse me. Why did one of you take Rotwood's phone?" Jake asked carefully, trying not to accuse the immense ghost of being a thief.

"The Great One asked us to," the ghost answered simply. Jake was surprised at its answer.

"You mean Danny?" Jake wanted to make sure he wasn't talking about someone else. The ghost nodded, with an expression that led Jake to think that he had asked a stupid question. Jake bit his lip.

"Do you know where Danny is? I'd like to talk to him," Jake inquired softly. The ghost smiled and motioned for Jake to follow him.

The ghost led Jake through the stark white halls and stopped outside a door and knocked.

"Yeah? Who's there?" Danny's voice called.

"Your friend wishes to speak with you Great One," the ghost answered, clearly respectful of Danny. There was a scuffle behind the door.

"Er… which one?!" Danny asked, clearly trying to hide his panic.

"It's me Danny," Jake called past the ghost. Danny opened the door and smiled at Jake. He was in his human form and wearing a similar jacket to Jake.

"Thanks, er…" Danny began awkwardly, clearly unsure how to excuse the Far frozen inhabitant.

"You are most welcome, Great One. We live to serve," the ghost replied graciously and bowed and left the two boys alone. Danny watched the ghost leave and shrugged, deciding that the situation had resolved itself.

"Come on in Jake," Danny welcomed Jake inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"So, this is where you've been hiding. Why are you Fenton?" Jake remarked, nodding to Danny's clothes. Danny smiled and sat on the bed.

"Frostbite convinced him to have a rest too. I'm glad I listened to him really. Often, when I pass out, I change back to Danny Fenton. Besides I could use the break from Phantom, I was starting to feel too much like a ghost for my liking," Danny answered. Jake nodded, not really understanding what Danny meant but didn't question him. Jake sat beside Danny on the bed. He considered Danny.

"Why do those ghosts all call you "Great One"?" Jake inquired. Danny chuckled softly.

"It's because I beat the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Vlad let him out and the ghosts all ran for it. Vlad didn't really know what he did, at least I kinda doubt he did seeing the mess he made of it all. Anyway, the ghosts hid in Amity Park and the Ghost King followed them. He even pulled the whole town into the Ghost Zone. Me and a few ghosts made a stand. I was the one to push the king back into his prison, using a glitchy invention my parents made. Seriously drained me. Anyway, the people of the Far frozen call me "Great One" and "Saviour of the Ghost Zone" because of that," Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. He didn't like telling the story because it made him out to be some kind of hero and he wasn't. He only did what he did because he had to. No one else could survive the suit since it drained the energy of the person wearing it. He figured, and he was clearly right, that his ghost half could handle the suit. He pushed the Ghost King back into the sarcophagus of forever sleep because he was the only who would and could do anything.

Jake stared at Danny for a moment but he didn't push for details. He could tell that Danny wasn't comfortable telling the story and really they had enough to think about since they were trapped in the Ghost Zone.

"So what did you and Frostbite talk about?" Jake finally asked. Danny sighed.

"I asked to borrow the Infi-map. But after what happened last time, he wouldn't let me. So he took it and went to find Wulf, or a portal out, but Wulf would be better. Portals open and close all the time," Danny answered.

"Infi-map? Wulf?" Jake questioned confused. Danny gave a small smile.

"Remember the ghost I was talking about the other day. Wulf. Werewolf that talks in Esperanto," Danny reminded Jake. Jake nodded.

"Well, remember Sam told you that he can make portals in and out of the Ghost Zone," Danny added and Jake smiled in realisation. Danny was working on a way out of the Ghost Zone and back to New York. Not to mention getting another ghost on their side.

"So this Infi-map… why didn't Frostbite let you use it?" Jake asked, hoping that Danny would explain what the Infi-map was.

"Well it's a special map that can take you to anywhere you want or need to go. The first time I ended up here, the Spectre Speeder kind of got crashed and needed repairs. Frostbite showed us the map and well, it took us home by accident. Vlad somehow knew we had it and stole it. We made a little bit of a mess in the past before we got it back. By the way, that fire in Rome was Vlad not me," Danny explained. Jake raised an eyebrow at Danny but didn't question it. After all he had seen a medallion that could transport him into the past.

"Portals in the Ghost Zone don't just go from the Ghost Zone and the human world. They open up through time and space as well. There's a big one in the Bermuda Triangle and planes and ships come into the Ghost Zone and sometimes re-enter the human world in a different time," Danny expanded, sensing Jake's confusion. Jake nodded, to show Danny that he understood.

"So, er, you asked Frostbite to steal Rotwood's phone?" Jake asked awkwardly. Danny smiled weakly.

"I asked Frostbite to take any of Rotwood's technology so you could check it for exposure. I hope you didn't get in trouble because of that," Danny explained. Jake shrugged.

"Hey, I can always blame Phantom. I can handle Rotwood as long as he doesn't have concrete proof. Thanks though for thinking of it, Danny," Jake reassured Danny with a smile.

 **So, not much to add… let me know what you think of how the story is going.**

 **And so until the next chapter…**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny changed to Danny Phantom and Jake and Danny went for a walk through the building. Occasionally a ghost ran up to them with Rotwood's phone, which gave them a laugh. Rotwood would run after the ghost and scowl at Jake until he returned the phone but didn't dare say anything in front of Danny. Clearly Danny's threat was still playing on Rotwood's mind. However it was during one of these situations that things took a turn for the worst.

Danny was struggling to hide his smile behind his hand under the guise of holding his chin. Jake looked through the pictures and saw no new ones and handed the phone to Rotwood. The phone was pretty basic. Suddenly Danny went flying into a snow drift surrounded by green energy.

"Danny! What the?" Jake began in shock. Rotwood looked up, terrified. Even though Rotwood was afraid of Danny, he understood that Danny was protecting them. Four green guards appeared, surrounding them. Jake growled and prepared to change into his dragon form. Despite the guards being ghosts, he was going to fight. Rotwood whimpered and held up his hands.

Danny shook his head to clear the stars and instantly realised that he couldn't move his hands and his powers were supressed.

"Well, Punk. Now I've got you where I want you," Walker remarked as he picked Danny up by the front of his jumpsuit. Walker turned to Jake and grinned.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you! You fight us, you'll lose and I'll make this punk pay for it," Walker called to Jake. Jake looked up and saw Danny in Walker's hand. Danny shook his head slightly, trying to tell Jake to fight despite Walker's threats. However Jake relaxed his stance and held up his hands.

"Very good. Cuff 'em and cart them off to my prison," Walker ordered his guards. They nodded and grinned at their leader and moved to cuff the humans with the green energy.

"Stop! Release the Great One and his friends!" a voice boomed. Danny and Jake looked up, hoping to see Frostbite instead of just a small number of the Far frozen inhabitants.

"Don't interfere, or I'll arrest you all for obstructing arrest," Walker threatened.

"Don't get involved. Let Frostbite know what happened. I don't want any of you getting arrested," Danny shouted to the ghosts. They were clearly unhappy to leave their "Great One" in trouble but didn't disobey. They backed off and Walker threw Danny into the Paddy Wagon that had arrived. Jake and Rotwood were thrown in afterwards.

The doors slammed shut and the humans turned to Danny.

"What's your plan?" Jake asked immediately as the truck started to move. Danny strained his ears to make sure that Walker wasn't listening.

"I don't have one, Jake. But in the Ghost Zone humans are the ghosts," Danny began but was suddenly shocked by his cuffs and yelled in pain.

"Quiet Punk! I can hear you," Walker called back. Danny panted briefly and recovered.

"Intangibility, Jake. Ahhh…. When you can-ahhhh… get away. Look for Pariah-ahhh…. Keep. Find the-ahhh… Far frozen," Danny explained through the shocks. Jake was silent, surprised by the determination of Danny to help Jake and Rotwood. Jake didn't understand what Danny meant but he understood enough to realise that Danny would need to change to escape by the sounds of it. That meant that he and Rotwood had to be gone first. Jake nodded slowly, he couldn't ask Danny to explain further when he was getting shocked.

Once the truck stopped, Jake and Rotwood were pulled out and led to the ghost cafeteria. Danny was pulled out afterwards by Walker. Danny was still a little dazed from the intense shocks he'd sustained explaining that Jake and Rotwood could walk through walls and escape. Walker grinned and pulled out a metal collar.

"You're not getting away this time punk," Walker remarked softly and before Danny could stop him, Walker snapped the collar around his neck. Walker pulled out a remote and tapped a few buttons.

"If you try to get away, ghost or human, this will happen, you hear?" Walker hissed in Danny's face and pressed a button. Danny's entire body was racked with electricity and all he registered was light and pain. He didn't hear his yell. Walker smiled evilly and nodded to a guard to take Danny away and he was reunited with Jake and Rotwood.

"Danny are you alright?" Jake asked as he helped Danny back up to his feet after the guard threw him on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Look you guys need to get out of here," Danny croaked. Jake shook his head.

"I'm not leaving. What is that thing on your neck?" Jake replied softly. He could see that Danny wasn't really with it.

"Shock collar. Courtesy of the warden," Danny answered bitterly, still sounding pretty weak though.

"I'll get it off," Jake offered and touched the collar and only to receive a sharp, crisp shock which he instinctively drew away from and Danny winced in pain.

"Probably better not," Danny whispered once they'd recovered. Danny took a steadying breath and stood upright, with Jake's support and took a look around.

"Uh-oh," Danny muttered under his breath. Jake scowled.

"What's up?" Jake inquired.

"Er… company," Danny retorted and nodded towards a small group of scowling ghosts, threateningly punching into their hands.

Danny saw Desiree, Technus, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand and the ghost writer, among others. Rotwood instinctively drew closer to Danny and Jake recognised the expressions on the ghosts. He'd seen it on enemies he'd faced before.

"Let me guess, they've attacked Amity Park before and you shoved them back into the Ghost Zone," Jake muttered to Danny, Danny nodded sullenly.

"Yeah, and this time Skulker's not here to talk into helping out. Skulker is feared by a lot ghosts and they listen to him. Skulker may not be smart but he knows where he is has to swallow his pride, mostly. These guys won't listen to me," Danny sighed and bit his lip in thought.

"Better get this over with. Best to keep your distance," Danny warned them, mostly for Rotwood. He had noticed how the teacher was cowering behind him. He'd made up his mind, he had to try.

 **So yeah. Walker has arrested them and using the shock collar he used on Wulf. I thought making Skulker the one that Danny could reason with was a good idea as in the show, Skulker seems to lead the ghosts when a large number of them do something, e.g. invading Amity Park to hide or in Phantom Planet.**

 **So, until the next chapter…**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny walked up to the angry ghosts and waved boldly at them.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," Danny greeted them.

"Can it Dipstick!" Ember snapped.

"Yes, it's your fault that Walker caught us," Technus announced.

"I told you last time I was here, I'm not the one who arrested you. We're all in the same boat here," Danny attempted to reason with them.

"It was your portal that we came through. Walker sets up shop there and arrests all the ghosts you put back in here. He then throws us in here and holds a trial when he needs another cell," Spectra informed him bitterly.

"So you're blaming me for Walker arresting you for coming to Amity Park?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely child. If you at least varied where you put us back into the Ghost Zone, we wouldn't be here," Technus answered.

Jake and Rotwood watched Danny talking to his enemies. Jake had to admit he had expected a lot more fighting. Suddenly a squat little man shape shifted into a tall monster of a man and grabbed Danny and threw him across the cafeteria.

"Ow!" Danny complained as he picked himself back up.

"You could have just said "no"," Danny grumbled and stretched his back. Jake and Rotwood jogged over.

"Well? How did that go?" Jake asked tentatively. Danny frowned.

"Better than I thought but they won't help," Danny answered softly.

"You two will have to run for it without me," Danny informed them, keeping an eye on the ghosts he had spoken with. Jake shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without you, Danny. Especially with those guys here and that collar. Besides, I don't know where I'm going," Jake argued firmly. Danny suddenly looked defeated. He pulled Jake away from Rotwood and with a scowl told him to stay put.

"Look, Jake. You two can get out of here. I can't. Walker has threatened me with this collar if I try to turn back to Fenton and escape. I wouldn't worry about that normally but with Rotwood here, I have to watch myself. This collar might hurt me so much that I'll pass out and change. Rotwood can't get away without you Jake. Please, I got out of here before and can get out of here again. Remember in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts," Danny explained before walking away and tried to talk with his enemies again. Jake returned to Rotwood, watching Danny go sadly. He had a point. Rotwood was a hindrance. Rotwood had to go but he wouldn't be able to escape without Jake.

Danny returned to the ghostly group.

"I thought we told you that we don't want to help you. You deserve to be here," Desiree remarked, noticing Danny. Danny took a breath.

"I want to ask you for a favour. See those humans over there. You can't say that they belong here. I want to make enough of a distraction for them to make their escape. So I'll let you attack and hit me until they get away," Danny suggested. The ghosts grinned happily.

"Remember, you asked for it," Ember smirked, and then punched Danny.

Jake started when Ember punched Danny. He was frozen by indecision when Desiree grabbed Danny and threw him into Technus' waiting arms and slammed him into a table, destroying it. With a frown, he understood that Danny was creating a distraction for them to escape. Jake grabbed Rotwood's arm and shoved him towards a dark corner. Jake put his hand against the wall and with a deep breath, pushed his hand through the wall. He nodded. He understood now what Danny meant. Humans were the ghosts. They may not have ghost rays and invisibility and such, but they could walk through things. Jake shoved Rotwood through the wall and followed him. They ran for it and passed through every wall in a straight line. Jake transformed in to his dragon form in a blaze of flames and grabbed Rotwood and flew them out of the prison. He had a vague idea of what direction they had to go in but Jake just hoped that Danny would be alright. That collar packed a punch and that was just a warning. Jake didn't want to think about how painful it could become.

 **Before any of you start to argue that Jake is a better hero than that, it was a difficult situation that Danny didn't have enough time to think of another way out of and Danny has taken the lead since Jake doesn't really know anything about ghosts and the Ghost Zone. Also both heroes were thinking of Rotwood, they had an obligation to save him.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

The moment Danny saw Jake and Rotwood disappear through the wall, he started to fight back a little. Not enough to beat any of the ghosts attacking him, but just enough to stop them hurting him too much. The collar was repressing his powers so he couldn't use his ghost ray unless he concentrated really hard and there was no way he could use his ice powers. Within a few minutes, Danny and his enemies were encircled in a ring of spectators. Guards rushed to the ring and attempted to break up the fight. With one punch to the cheek and a kick in the ribs, Danny fell on the ground. Then his enemies were detained and his body was once again racked with pain and electricity.

The fight stopped immediately and all of the ghosts, bar Danny, were carted back to their cells. Walker walked into the cafeteria and scowled at Danny recovering on the floor.

"You'll be happy to know that your human friends got away," Walker growled. Danny looked at Walker and smiled.

"Good. After all there must be a rule somewhere that humans can't be in the Ghost Zone, right?" Danny remarked. Walker frowned.

"There isn't. But perhaps there should be a rule against bringing them here," Walker murmured quietly and pulled out a small white rule book from his pocket and briefly thumbed through it.

He sighed and put it away.

"However, you will be unhappy to know that I'm angry. Which means I have to punish you," Walker continued and pulled out the remote and pressed the button before Danny could do anything. He screamed and writhed in agony and could tell he was close to passing out. The electricity stopped and Danny collapsed in a slump at Walker's pointy feet. He pulled Danny up to eye level by the back of his jumpsuit and glared at him.

"You are never getting out of here," Walker growled in Danny's face. He then tossed Danny across the room towards two guards.

"Throw him in cell 439," Walker ordered them and smiled as they dragged a barely conscious Danny Phantom away. Walker finally had the ghost boy exactly where he wanted him and all it took was two humans and a shock collar.

Jake flew as fast as possible through the Ghost Zone. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going as long as it was away from Walker's prison. Rotwood shouted warnings from below in Jake's claws about incoming rocks. After a while, Jake landed on a rock and dropped Rotwood. He stood there panting for a few minutes before daring to look around. The guards hadn't chased them for long. It was almost like they didn't really want to catch them but then again that was probably the case, after all, they had Danny.

"Wait up Wulf!" a familiar voice boomed and two ghosts appeared. One was Frostbite and the other was a black ghostly werewolf wearing green clothes, reminiscent of prison uniform. The werewolf stopped in front of Jake, still in dragon form, and Rotwood. It sniffed them and growled.

"Amiko," the werewolf muttered and made to run off again.

"Wulf, stop! You can't break into Walker's prison by yourself!" Frostbite reasoned and placed his hand on Wulf's shoulder. Wulf growled at Frostbite but stopped.

"I know you want to help your friend but we need a plan first," Frostbite continued. Wulf snarled but sat on the ground and muttered something in another language.

"You escaped Walker's prison? Where's Danny Phantom?" Frostbite asked Jake and Rotwood. Jake changed back to his human form, earning a glare from Wulf, and shook his head sadly.

"Danny's still in prison. He created a diversion so we could run for it. He told us that we could run through the walls and we did. Danny couldn't come because Walker put some kind of shock collar on him," Jake explained and Wulf leapt up to his feet and said something in rapid fire Esperanto. Rotwood backed away slightly, pale and shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait Wulf. Calm down," Frostbite attempted to calm Wulf down again.

"Can you understand him?" Jake asked curiously, wary that he had said something to upset the frightening ghost. Frostbite shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. I can only understand his emotion behind the words. In fact it took a lot of convincing to get Wulf to come, but once Wulf knew what I was saying, Wulf was more than happy to help," Frostbite answered with a shrug.

Jake considered the situation. Chances were Danny could communicate with Wulf, after all they were friends. However Danny was stuck in prison, probably being tortured. Jake shook the thought out of his mind. He turned to Rotwood and saw how scared the teacher was. Jake couldn't fight ghosts and two ghosts against an entire prison, wasn't going to do much. Besides Jake didn't really know much about the Ghost Zone and how it worked. Jake nodded to himself. They needed back up and to dump Rotwood somewhere safe.

"Can Wulf make a portal to a specific place in New York?" Jake asked Frostbite. It seemed that Frostbite could understand Wulf a lot better than he or Rotwood could. But then again, Rotwood was a snivelling coward at the minute, he could probably barely understand English.

 **Again, I know how bad Jake seems but he's not running away, he's making a tactical retreat. Reading back over the story, I can see that Jake wasn't shown in a particularly good light but he does redeem himself, promise.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was Saturday morning. Sam and Tucker arrived at the shop. It turned out that Mr. Lancer had meant what he said at the assembly. They would be able to explore New York as they wished, as long as they were back before curfew. They excused themselves from the hotel early and told Mr. Lancer that Danny was feeling better and would be with them. They decided that Danny could end up with food poisoning on Sunday night or Monday morning if they still didn't find a way to help him out of the Ghost Zone.

The door jingled as they opened the door and walked automatically into the back room. Trixie and Spud were already there. Fu dog was on the phone talking to someone about a dragon emergency, probably talking to Haley or Sun about something Jake would normally do. They dropped to the ground among the mounds of books and grabbed a fresh tome and began to flick through the books. It was looking like it was going to be a very boring day similar to the afternoon before.

However it wasn't. Without warning a green swirling disc appeared in the room and a dog-like head poked out and looked at the humans staring wide eyed at him. Sam and Tucker jumped to their feet and smiled, cheering happily the word, "Wulf". The ghost's face lit up.

"Amiko!" he greeted and jumped through the portal and started to lick Tucker, leaving a green slime trail. He turned to Sam, who backed away and carefully declined the greeting.

Fu dog, Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi stared at the reunion with surprise and interest. Then another ghost popped its head through the portal.

"Wulf, come back! Is this the pl- Sam! Tucker!" The ghost exclaimed happily. Sam turned to the ghost with a wide smile, Tucker was still saying hello to Wulf. Wulf and Tucker had a special friendship since Tucker understood some of what Wulf said if not all.

"Frostbite! Oh, this is great. Is Danny with you?" Sam replied. Frostbite frowned and shook his head. His head vanished for a moment before Frostbite walked out of the portal, closely followed by Jake and Rotwood. Jake looked tired but otherwise fine. However Rotwood looked like he'd been through hell. He was pale, eyes were wide and he looked exhausted.

"Where's Danny?" Sam demanded as the new arrivals became very sombre, even Wulf stopped licking Tucker.

"Walker's prison," Jake answered after an uncomfortable silence.

"What!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed in unison.

"What happened?" Trixie inquired, she didn't know much about the Ghost Zone but could guess Walker's prison was a bad place. After all, it was a prison. Jake shifted nervously and turned to his grandfather.

"Gramps, would you mind dealing with Rotwood?" Jake asked softly. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow but nodded, he led Rotwood upstairs to his bedroom and told the terrified man to rest.

Once Lao Shi returned, everyone gathered around Jake and Frostbite, waiting for the story. Jake opened his mouth to begin but then frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"How long was I in the Ghost Zone?" Jake asked slowly.

"You went in on Thursday afternoon. It's Saturday morning. Don't worry, we covered for you and Danny," Fu dog answered quickly. Jake nodded and took a deep breath before beginning to explain what had happened when he went after Rotwood through the portal in the classroom.

 **So Jake and Rotwood have returned… let me know what you think of the story so far…**

 **I'd also like to take the time to thank a guest reviewer posted on the previous chapter for the kind words. Thank you so much and I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories so much. It means a lot to me.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

The room was silent once Jake finished his story. Sam looked disgusted. Wulf had repeatedly growled when Jake explained about the shock collar and snarled a little during the prison fight explanation, but other than that everyone was silent.

"That collar is inhumane," Sam growled angrily. Jake nodded in agreement.

"I tried to get it off, like I said, but it just shocked us both," Jake replied. He wanted to stress the fact that he couldn't have done anything. He wanted the others to understand that Jake had had no other choice and thought he was doing the right thing.

"We have to save Danny," Tucker decided, voicing what they all already knew.

"Did Danny give you the password for the Fenton Ghost portal?" Sam asked hopefully. Jake shook his head.

"Alright then, we'll do with what we've got then. Tucker, would you mind running over to your room and grabbing everything you and Danny brought, while I get all the stuff I brought. Jake, maybe you should call your mom or something. We'll be back soon," Sam decided and yanked Tucker up to his feet and away from Wulf, not waiting for an answer. They left the shop and rushed to the hotel.

Jake watched them go and called his mom.

"Hey mom," Jake greeted her.

"Jake! Are you alright? Where are you?" Susan exclaimed. Jake guessed that she wasn't with his father.

"I'm fine mom. I'm at gramps' shop with Rotwood. Danny… Danny's still in the Ghost Zone, we got separated. But we're working on getting him back now. How's Haley doing with being the Am drag?" Jake explained.

"She's fine. A little stressed and worried about you but she'll be thrilled to know that you're safe," Susan answered happily. Jake smiled to himself.

"Look mom, I'll probably not be back tonight for dinner, but I'll text when I know for sure okay? I don't know how time differs in the Ghost Zone," Jake concluded. Susan understood. She may not have dragon powers but she did know all about her son's responsibilities.

"Alright, Jake. Be careful. I'll see you tonight or tomorrow at the latest," Susan agreed.

Jake ended the call and flopped on the couch in the back room. Spud and Trixie had busied themselves by cleaning up all the books. Fu dog was whipping up a memory potion for Rotwood and Lao Shi was checking on how the teacher was doing. They'd all agreed that the ordeal had been stressful for Rotwood. They'd offer him the choice and see how he took the news, if he was up for it they'd give the potion to him, if he was slightly reluctant then they'd give it to him anyway but if he was downright against it then they wouldn't and just take precautions. They had decided that it wasn't right to force Rotwood since he already knew about the magical world. Frostbite and Wulf mainly sat in the back and tried not to get in the way. They helped collect the scrolls and stray books but that was it.

Spud and Trixie sat down beside Jake once they were finished.

"So, Jakey. You alright?" Trixie asked carefully. Jake shook his head.

"I shouldn't have left Danny there alone. We should have waited and looked for a better way out," Jake mumbled angry at himself. He was feeling extremely guilty.

"You mustn't blame yourself Jake," Frostbite assured him. Jake turned to Frostbite.

"How can you say that?! I left Danny in that place with an electrified collar around his neck and the on switch in Walker's hand. I abandoned the Great One," Jake informed Frostbite bitterly. Spud and Trixie scowled in confusion but remained silent, allowing Frostbite to answer Jake. Frostbite shook his head.

"No, the Great One told you to leave him behind. He was right. If you waited until Danny Phantom could escape, then you'd have a long wait I'm afraid. No, you leaving and hopefully bringing help back was the best option," Frostbite reasoned.

Jake held his head in his hands and shook his head.

"I should have done something, anything to help Danny," Jake mumbled to the floor.

"Jakey, from the sounds of it, things were stressful. Besides you had to deal with Rotwood," Trixie tried to remind Jake.

"Yeah, that and you don't know this Walker dude like Danny does. Danny might be able to cut a deal or find a way out that, you know, only a halfa could find," Spud added hopefully. Jake looked up at his friends. He smiled his thanks but it didn't help with the guilt. Not one bit. Jake was home and had his freedom because Danny had risked getting beaten up by his enemies and shocked by the collar for Jake and Rotwood to make a break for it. Danny was a better hero than Jake could ever be, Jake was certain of it.

It wasn't long before Sam and Tucker returned with a bag each filled with Fenton ghost weapons. Sam and Tucker then sat everyone down and explained everything they'd learned from Danny, with the occasional explanation from Frostbite of why something worked. Then they began to come up with their escape plan for Danny, Tucker helping with the Esperanto for Wulf.

 **So, I know I've said it before, but Jake isn't a bad hero in my opinion alright. These are just Jake's guilt-ridden thoughts, not my opinions. Like I said, reading back over the story I kind of realised that Jake is shown in a bad light.**

 **And so until the next chapter…**


	24. Chapter 24

The cell was dark and dank. Danny couldn't afford to sleep now. Normal ghosts didn't need to sleep, but Danny did. If he fell asleep, he could change back to Danny Fenton and inadvertently earn himself one of those shocks again. Danny had passed out or been knocked unconscious as Danny Phantom in the past and woken up as Phantom but those times were rare and he didn't know how it worked. The walls were specially made to be phase proof. Walker had told Danny that they were electrified too. So even if a human tried to pass through, chances were it would hurt them. Humans weren't as resilient as ghosts and mightn't survive the shock.

Danny couldn't help but feel that until Jake got back to the human world and found help, he was stuck. His head dropped unexpectedly and jerked him awake. He'd been awake for a long time now. He didn't know how long exactly but definitely longer than before he got to the Far frozen. But then again it was hard to judge without a watch or someone else to talk to. Also the constant shocks and fighting had worn him out. Walker had sentenced Danny shortly after Jake and Rotwood escaped. Danny had been sentenced to one hundred years of solitary confinement, one thousand years to the collar and one million years imprisonment for various crimes that Danny was convinced that Walker invented just for him. After all, the fact that being a halfa couldn't be illegal.

His cell was small. Hardly big enough for Danny to lay flat on his back and not touch the walls. It was square and there was no light other than the light his ghostly glow provided, however that wouldn't last if Danny fell asleep. Another problem Danny spotted was that the ghost prison didn't serve real food, only illusions. The food had no substance. While Danny didn't need to eat as often or as much when he was Phantom, he did need food to survive. Walker probably wouldn't provide it for Danny, he'd most likely make the excuse that he couldn't play favourites.

The worst thing though was the feeling that Danny wouldn't see the human world again if Frostbite couldn't find Wulf in time. He didn't know if he could survive one of Walker's punishment shocks as Danny Fenton. He could barely handle them as Danny Phantom. He wished that he had told his parents before now about his secret. Now they'd only notice that Danny was missing and ask Jazz. Jazz might tell them, she might not. It depended on how hopeful she was in seeing her little brother again. He regretted not talking to Sam about how he'd been feeling recently. He regretted not setting the record straight with Valerie. He didn't regret helping Jake and Rotwood escape though. He was glad that they were safe, or at least as safe as is possible in the Ghost Zone.

Danny wasn't a hero, at least not in his eyes, but he wouldn't stand by and allow others to get hurt if he could stop it. He wished he'd seen Danielle again, after all they'd only seen each other twice but he had an urge to protect the younger girl. A similar urge to protect Jazz but stronger in a way. It may be because Danny knew that Danielle didn't have anyone else and Jazz had their parents. It might be because Jazz was his older sister whereas Danielle was his clone. He wished he could have defeated Vlad outright. Revealed to his father how much Vlad hated him and how Vlad had tried to steal Maddie away. He wished he could protect his town but of course Walker wasn't going to release him any time soon. His eyes grew heavy again and his head jerked forward, waking himself up again.

He remembered the names people had called him in his early days. There was the ghost kid and ghost boy when he first arrived on the news screens. Then as the news struggled to find a better term for him, came up with the name, Inviso-Bill. It wasn't the worst out there admittedly and it had really irritated him at the time. But now… the name made him smile. He put his head against the cool wall behind him. He remembered how when the Ghost King attacked and he flew off to save the day, he had yelled as loud as possible, "My name isn't Inviso-Bill. It's Phantom, Danny Phantom!" The news reports afterwards had gone crazy. They had used his chosen name every time they referred to him, at every opportunity. As time went on, they started to call him Amity Park's hero. They made billboards advertising his presence. He had truly believed that the town would hate him after what Walker pulled while overshadowing the mayor and what Freakshow made him do with that crystal ball.

Of course not everyone loved him but Danny could live with that. Not everyone loved celebrities after all. There was Valerie and his parents always there to make sure he never got too cocky and there was Dash for keeping Fenton in line. Danny couldn't believe that in this horrible place, he was thinking of Dash Baxter of all people. The one person that made his life difficult on a daily basis since before he could remember. It had reduced when Danny became Danny Phantom but that was probably because he was more confident and sure of himself now. But Dash wouldn't be there tomorrow to wail on Fenton and call him all kinds of names except his. Fentoenail. Fentonio. Fenturd. Danny smiled to himself as he couldn't keep awake any longer. The intentionally hurtful nicknames lulling him to sleep, just like counting sheep.

 **I personally don't think true heroes believe that they're heroes, even if they're told that they are. Like I had Danny think previously, he just does what he can to protect people because he can and no one else will.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	25. Chapter 25

It was getting dark before Sam and Tucker finished teaching Jake, Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi how to use all the equipment they had. Jake had taken a revitalising potion and felt rested and ready to fight. Jake had a sneaking suspicion that the sleep he had gotten in the Far frozen had only really amounted to a few hours in the human world. Fu dog was left to care for Rotwood while they were in the Ghost Zone. Not that Rotwood was a demanding house guest, but he might need food or water at some point. That and all dragon emergencies went through Lao Shi's shop so someone had to stay. Both dragons were needed for transporting the humans through the Ghost Zone. So Fu dog had to stay behind, whether he wanted to or not. Jake warned his mother that he wouldn't be back for dinner and the teens and Lao Shi had some Chinese take away before Wulf opened another ghost portal.

Jake and Lao Shi changed into their dragon forms and grabbed two humans each. Jake led with Sam and Tucker and Lao Shi followed with Trixie and Spud. Wulf and Frostbite brought up the rear as the portal closed back up. Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi were stunned by the eerie swirling green of the Ghost Zone and floating rocks and purple doors. In the distance a frozen hut was visible.

"That's Klemper's lair," Sam informed everyone. Jake recalled Danny pointing it out.

"Danny showed it to me before. Is it important?" Jake asked as he glided past it. Sam and Tucker shook their heads.

"Nah, it's only good for figuring out where you are. Walker's prison is straight ahead and on the left," Tucker answered.

"But we should probably stop somewhere and divide up the weapons first and scout the prison. Turn right at Pariah keep and you'll see a forest. That's Skulker's lair. He's still in the thermos so it should be relatively safe," Sam added and Jake nodded and followed her directions.

Jake and Lao Shi landed carefully, setting down the humans first, on Skulker's island. Wulf sniffed around their clearing, double checking for any traps but found none and Frostbite stood to one side. The plan had been made and their back up plans. They just needed to make the final touches. Tucker, Spud and Wulf would group together. They were the brains of the team and Wulf was vicious enough to protect them. Besides Tucker was the only one (who would admit) to understand Wulf. Sam, Jake and Trixie would group together and fight through the guards. Lao Shi and Frostbite would be backup. Mainly because Lao Shi was older and although he had more experience, he was more vulnerable and Frostbite was good back up with his ice powers but if things went south quickly, and he could always return to the Far frozen.

Frostbite and Tucker scouted the prison together as Sam divided up the weapons, ensuring each team had one of everything just in case. She checked that all the weapons were in working order. Trixie and Spud watched the green skies for Frostbite and Tucker and Lao Shi and Jake watched Wulf, just to be on the safe side. The ghost seemed very on edge and a little unpredictable.

"So Danny and Wulf are friends?" Jake asked Sam as she finished putting the weapons into bags for the teams to divide among themselves. Sam nodded and place a Fenton phone in her ear and handed one to Jake. Danny had thankfully brought extras, or perhaps Jazz had packed them.

"How did that happen? I mean I know that Wulf helped Danny out with something Walker pulled but how are they so close. Wulf looks really afraid for Danny," Jake pointed out. Sam smiled.

"Wulf was in a similar situation as Danny is in now. Wulf had a shock collar on and was imprisoned. He was grateful for Danny helping him get rid of the collar and then later Danny helped Wulf get away from Walker for good. I mean Wulf isn't easy to pin down with his power to rip a hole through the Ghost Zone," Sam explained and she fiddled with her Fenton phone and put it on the right setting. Jake nodded. It was a case of the enemy of my enemy is my friend. That and Danny was a good friend to have.

Spud and Trixie called out when they saw Frostbite, holding Tucker, glide back to Skulker's island.

"Yeah, our plan should work. There's a spot around the back where there aren't many ghosts. The front is the main problem for guards," Tucker affirmed as Frostbite landed. They all looked to each other and nodded. It was now or never. They were going to break Danny out of prison no matter what.

 **So, the rescue team is assembled and ready to go. I'll admit the next few chapters took a while to write as I ended up writing myself into a difficult situations, but I figured out a way around them eventually. I guess that just shows that I should've thought more carefully about what could and should happen. So let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Jake flew right up to the front gate with Sam and Trixie. They flew straight through the gate. Trixie had yelled involuntarily despite being told that humans, or rather non-ghosts, could pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone. Alarms began to blare and Sam and Trixie jumped away from Jake and began firing their ecto-weapons at any and every ghost in sight. Jake reverted to his human form and pulled out an ecto- weapon from his pocket and began firing at the guards. They were the distraction. It was Jake's turn to divert attention away from Danny as he made his escape. Tucker's team would infiltrate the prison and find Danny. Spud and Tucker would then get the collar off Danny and then he would be able to escape, at least that was the hope. There was always the danger that Walker would have tortured Danny so much that he'd be too weak to fight his way out.

Lao Shi dropped off Tucker and Spud beside the wall Tucker saw during his scouting. Wulf floated over to them. Wulf wasted no time in slashing through the wall with long dagger-like claws. The group sprinted inside and Lao Shi flew to a safe distance and waited for news with Frostbite. As much as Lao Shi hated waiting on the side-lines, he understood the importance of having back up. That and there were a limited number of ecto-guns.

Tucker, Spud and Wulf sprinted down the halls, peering into the occasional door to see a prisoner but not Danny. Tucker stopped when he saw Ember, it was the first ghost he recognised.

"Ember? You're in here?" Tucker called softly through the bars on the door, careful not to touch them in case they were electrified, which chances were was the case. Ember looked up and scowled.

"No, I'm her identical twin," Ember snapped sarcastically, looking up at her visitors. Tucker rolled his eyes. Some ghosts couldn't answer a question without attitude.

"Have you seen Danny?" Tucker asked, deciding against small talk. Ember's scowl lessened.

"Not for a while now. He's in solitary confinement last I heard. But man, he can yell. I thought the kid had finally added some accessories to his costume but no. Walker's loving that collar," Ember whispered. It was clear she felt bad for Danny.

"You care about Danny now?" Tucker pointed out in surprise. Ember shook her head furiously.

"Of course not. I hate the guy. But hey, I can feel sorry for him. I mean, he's only half ghost and it sounds like that collar packs a mean punch. I kind of regret not helping him before when he asked," Ember growled angrily. Tucker shrugged to himself. Some of Danny's enemies could be helpful when the situation called for it. Ember had helped in the past. Tucker nodded and ran down the corridor with Spud and Wulf.

Tucker didn't know where he had to go but he reasoned that solitary confinement was a long way from the other cells.

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed in agony. Tucker's blood froze. It was Danny screaming in pain, he knew it. Tucker spared a glance at Spud and Wulf. Spud had paled but Wulf looked ready for a fight. Wulf could become very protective when needed. He allowed his claws to grow long and snarled at Tucker, ready to go help his friend. Tucker swallowed down his uncertainty and led the way towards the scream.

 **For the next few chapters I will switch between Danny, Tucker or Spud and Jake's points of view mostly. I might have the occasional line or paragraph in someone else's point of view but it will mainly be these three perspectives. It should be obvious though when I switch. Let me know if it isn't and I'll edited it and make it clearer.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	27. Chapter 27

Danny was too weak to shake away the stars. It was the sixth time, or perhaps the seventh time, that Danny had dropped off and was shocked as he began to revert back to his human form. Every time, he could swear he heard Walker laughing but he wasn't sure if he wasn't hearing things.

"Walker, I can't help changing if I fall asleep," Danny croaked as loudly as possible. If Walker was close, perhaps he'd see sense or at least allow Danny to get some rest before shocking him next time. Nobody responded to his attempt for mercy. Danny pushed himself up higher against the wall and hugged his knees. He was too tired to think. He was too tired to talk. He was too tired to stay awake. His eyes began to droop as he dropped off for the ninth or was it the fifth time. It was hard to keep track.

The collar crackled back into life and electricity flowed through his body as the rings of light appeared around his middle. Danny jerked awake, screaming involuntarily. He writhed and slumped on the ground fully. Danny didn't even open his eyes. The dank, hard floor would do. If he could just get a few minutes sleep, maybe an hour. He would be able to stay awake and hopefully the nap would give him a few ideas of how to escape. The rings appeared again as Danny fell asleep and once again he was shocked.

Tucker, Spud and Wulf followed the increasing screams, which were growing unnervingly close together for anyone's liking. Sometimes there were barely seconds between screams. They ran as fast as possible through the halls and found a large door without a window.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed inside. Tucker got to work unlocking the door while Wulf stood guard and Spud was ready to run inside and deal with the collar. The door swung open but instead of finding Danny inside, they found a speaker. Walker had tricked them. They didn't know where Danny was. They didn't have anything to give Wulf with Danny's scent on it, at least nothing with a fresh scent. They looked at each other and started to fiddle with the speaker hoping to find a receiver and be able to track the signal but they couldn't find one. Suddenly Danny screamed again, making Tucker and Spud jump away from the speaker.

"What are they doing to him?" Spud asked Tucker. Tucker shrugged, lost for words. He had only heard that kind of scream from Danny a handful of times, during the accident and when he came in contact with blood blossoms. It was a terrifying sound, one of pure pain.

"Walker, just… a few minutes," Danny whispered. Tucker then realised what was happening. He heard Danny's exhaustion.

"Walker's not letting Danny change back into Danny Fenton. That's why he keeps hurting Danny. When Danny falls asleep, he usually changes back. Walker isn't letting Danny sleep," Tucker explained rapidly to Spud.

"Woah, isn't that like a type of torture itself? Sleep deprivation," Spud remarked. Tucker wasn't sure about that but it made sense why Danny's screams were getting closer together. He was too tired to stay awake by pure willpower. The only reason Danny was awake was because of the electricity.

Jake fired three shots at a particularly stubborn guard and risked a glance at the girls. Sam was a demon, not stopping for a moment between shots. Trixie looked a little panicked but she was holding her own. Suddenly his Fenton phone crackled into life.

"Guys, we're still looking for Danny but… I don't think he's going to be able to fight. Walker's stopping him from sleeping and he sounds really out of it," Tucker's voice informed them.

"How do you know how he sounds?" Sam asked without slowing down. Jake was impressed by how easy she found the situation.

"We found a decoy-" Tucker began.

"Ahhhhh!" Danny's voice screamed, making Jake, Sam and Trixie flinch.

"We found a decoy speaker. We can hear Danny but I'm pretty sure Danny can't hear us. Sam, he's sounds like he's begging Walker," Tucker continued. Sam faltered for a second.

"Sounds like Walker's getting to him. But I'm not surprised by the sound of that scream," Sam managed before resuming her onslaught.

"Spud, can you track the signal back to Danny?" Jake asked, desperate for good news.

"Afraid not, we already tried that. We're open to suggestions," Spud replied.

"Well, if I was Walker, I'd put Danny somewhere we wouldn't want to go. Also I'd put the decoy as far away as possible. So why not try heading away from the speaker," Trixie suggested, ducking under a green beam of energy from the prison guards.

"It's worth a try," Tucker conceded and turned off his microphone.

 **This is when I started writing myself into a corner and realised it. But I kept going and found a way out. So let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Tucker, Spud and Wulf ran down another corridor, Danny's screams sounding distant. They had gone down countless corridors and were completely lost. True, Spud and Tucker could run through the walls, but Wulf couldn't and they didn't want to leave the ghost behind. They didn't see any guards as they ran, which was probably a good thing since they hadn't any weapons to hand. They were still in the bag from Tucker's hotel room on his back. Spud and Tucker weren't concerned though, Wulf could handle any guards that came while they got out their weapons.

They heard another scream in the distance and Tucker couldn't help but understand how Ember of all ghosts felt sorry for Danny. He was in near constant agony by now. Walker wasn't giving an inch. Tucker realised that Walker knew that Danny Fenton could escape the prison a lot easier than Danny Phantom. By stopping Danny from changing, Walker was making it easier for him to keep Danny captive. He explained all this to Spud as they ran, between breaths.

Suddenly Wulf stopped and pricked his ears, Danny screamed again and Wulf snarled before running off down the hall.

"Wulf, wait! Slow down!" Tucker called and fumbled to string together a similar sentence in Esperanto before Wulf disappeared around a corner. Spud and Tucker ran after Wulf but he was long gone.

"What happened?" Spud panted, stopping to wipe the sweat off his forehead and catch his breath. Tucker shook his head.

"Maybe… maybe he heard Danny's real scream," Tucker guessed between pants.

Tucker touched his Fenton phone and turned on his mic.

"Guys, we've lost Wulf. He ran off on his own," Tucker informed the others once he got his breath back.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"We think he heard Danny and ran after him," Spud added helpfully.

"Where are you guys? Do you need back up?" Jake asked. Tucker and Spud looked at each other.

"We're not sure where we are. We've gone down a lot of halls," Tucker finally answered.

"Jake go, we can handle these guys," Sam decided.

"You sure?" Jake replied, although it was clear that he wanted to come help Tucker and Spud.

"Alright, hang tight guys, I'll find you," Jake concluded, Tucker guessed that Sam had nodded rather than vocally assured Jake.

Jake changed into his dragon form and with a few flaps of his wings cleared the courtyard where Sam and Trixie were holding off the guards. Jake couldn't help but feel that Walker knew what their plan was. There was a constant stream of guards, not enough to overwhelm them but enough to keep them busy. Jake flew as quickly as possible down corridors and through walls, searching for Spud and Tucker. Inside, he could hear Danny's shrieks of agony. It was disconcerting and it did nothing but increase his guilt in leaving Danny behind. Eventually he spotted Spud and Tucker and landed and reverted to his human form. The halls were too cramped for him to stay a dragon and his fire did little to the ghosts. They nodded their thanks to him for coming.

"Wulf went this way, we think," Tucker remarked and pointed down the hall. The three boys ran down the hallway, hoping to see Wulf waiting for them.

Danny didn't open his eyes when he heard something scratching the cell door. It must be in his mind. After all that could happen when you didn't sleep, he had read that or heard that somewhere. He ignored the grunts of discomfort and the metal being ripped apart. He was delusional. He was imagining that help was here. His breathing became deeper as he fell asleep again, only to screech in agony when the collar activated. He felt something near him but he was just delusional. Hallucinations sometimes felt real, he remembered.

He had given up in calling to Walker to be reasonable. It was clear that Walker wasn't listening or probably more likely, enjoyed hearing Danny's pleas. The collar shocked him slightly. It wasn't painful but it certainly reminded him it was there. Not that he needed a reminder. Maybe he was getting used to the shocks, or maybe he was losing all feeling. He wasn't sure how much a ghost could stand, and he certainly wasn't sure on how much he could stand. It wasn't the sort of thing you tested. Speed, sure. He broke his new record of 132mph last week. Duplication, he was getting better. Ice powers, getting better aim and control every day. But how much torture you could survive before you just couldn't handle it any longer… you couldn't check that.

He heard something or someone talking to him. He couldn't focus on what they were saying. It didn't sound like English at any rate. But that didn't matter. He was just hallucinating. The lack of sleep was making him delusional. If only Walker would let him sleep for a little while. How could Walker expect him to never sleep? It was a human necessity. He had no choice in the matter. The shocks were wearing him out and he needed to rest. The rings appeared again as he fell asleep and he screamed as he was shocked awake.

 **So, not much to say…**

 **Except until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

The screams were getting louder. That was for sure. Jake, Spud and Tucker ran down the hall and saw a metal door ripped off its hinges, thrown to one side. They heard Wulf jabbering away in Esperanto with a concerned tone in the room ahead. They ran inside and saw Danny Phantom curled up in a ball in the corner. His breathing sounded laboured and then it slowed and rings appeared around his middle. Blue electricity arched from the collar around his neck and engulfed his entire body. He screamed and writhed in agony and then his breathing became laboured again. Tucker and Spud ran forward. They had a job to do. That collar had to go.

"Danny, can you hear me? Hold on for a few more seconds," Tucker called softly to Danny as he pushed gently past Wulf. Tucker pulled out his PDA and Spud took his laptop out of Tucker's bag. They then in unison connected their devices to the shock collar and got to work. Jake stood guard by the door, Wulf was clearly too concerned about Danny to guard them all properly. Jake looked around when Danny screamed again and Tucker and Spud jerked away to avoid the electricity. Luckily neither device exploded from the increase in electrical flow. Tucker and Spud scrambled back to their devices and renewed their attempt to free Danny.

A soft thud alerted Jake to the shock collar falling from Danny's neck. Tucker and Spud managed to drag Danny away from the collar a little to avoid any stray sparks. Suddenly without warning the room lit up as Danny changed back to Danny Fenton. He was unconscious. Wulf muttered a few words and took Danny in his arms before nodding to Jake. They had Danny, now they had to get out.

Jake exited the cell first, followed by Wulf carrying Danny and then by Spud and Tucker who had gotten out an ecto-gun each. They wandered down the halls, searching for a way out. They emerged into the cafeteria and walked right into a lot of guards and Walker himself. They had been waiting. Jake scowled at Walker as their group was forced to stop. More guards arrived to cut off the way they came.

"Hand over the halfa and I'll let you all go," Walker demanded.

"No deal!" Jake replied fiercely. Walker raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. Two guards floated to the front with Sam and Trixie.

Sam glowered at Walker. It had all been a trick. The moment Jake left them, all the guards they had shot down, got back up and severely outnumbered them. Sam didn't know why they waited for Jake to go but they hadn't stood a chance after that. They had been captured within minutes. Sam spared a glance at the figure in Wulf's arms. Wulf was crouched over it protectively, growling loudly at Walker. It was Danny Fenton though. Tucker had been right, Danny wasn't going to be able to fight his way out of prison like they'd hoped. Sam returned her glare to Walker.

"You're a coward Walker, using that collar," Sam remarked to Walker. Walker scowled at her.

"I don't have to answer to you. He is my prisoner and I'll do what I like to maintain order," Walker spat at her. Sam frowned but didn't continue.

Jake glanced at Danny and saw that Danny was still out for the count. They really needed another ghost right now. Their weapons weren't enough to take down the number of guards surrounding them. Wulf wasn't going to put Danny down any time soon, Jake could see that, which meant that Wulf couldn't fight since he used his claws primarily. Sam was the best shot in their group but Walker had her and Trixie. Tucker and Spud were the brains, not fighters. He then noticed something he didn't think any of the ghosts had, Tucker had his PDA in his hand and was tapping on it. He didn't have his full attention on it but glanced down enough to assure Jake that he was working on something. Tucker was great back up since he focused more than Spud. Spud was a genius but Tucker was certainly a skilled techno-geek.

Walker stepped forward.

"The halfa, unless you'd rather see one of your friends here with my back up collar. I doubt humans would last long," Walker threatened. Jake spared another glance at Tucker. Tucker caught Jake's eye and shook his head. He wasn't ready yet. Jake needed to buy him some time. Jake gave a slight nod and turned back to Walker.

"I said, no deal. Dragon up," Jake replied evenly. He was engulfed with flames and changed from his short human form into his large red dragon form. A dragon was easily a bigger distraction than a short human boy waving around a half-charged ecto-gun. Besides ghosts weren't always intangible, he could still get a few hits in when they weren't expecting it.

Jake lunged forwards and knocked down the guards holding Sam and Trixie with his tail and breathed a large flame over the ghosts further back. Walker scowled and backed away from the flames and angry dragon. Tucker brought his PDA to eye level and gave it his complete attention. Sam and Trixie ran to his bag and grabbed more weapons, Walker had confiscated theirs. Spud grabbed another ecto-gun and stood ready to defend Tucker. Sam and Trixie shot down the guards behind Tucker while Jake continued his onslaught on the guards in front. Wulf drew closer to Tucker and snarled at any guards that came too close, often alerting Spud to their presence.

"Frostbite! Gramps! We need back up. We have Danny but he's out cold. Walker set a trap," Tucker informed Lao Shi and Frostbite as he tapped on his PDA.

"On our way, Tucker," Lao Shi responded.

"What are you doing?" Spud asked after shooting yet another guard and spun around to shoot another guard Wulf was growling at.

"Trying to hack into the security here. I can open the cells and maybe encourage a prison riot. That was how Danny escaped the first time he was arrested. That was back when he came into the Ghost Zone for the first time and we didn't know about the whole humans could pass through stuff thing," Tucker explained as he typed furiously on his PDA. Spud nodded in reply and turned to shoot a guard Wulf growled at before shooting another guard running, well floating, up to them. Tucker took a deep breath and punched the last button. Then alarms began to blare.

 **So, this is where things get out of hand. After all since when does anything go according to plan?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

The fighting stopped briefly when the alert began. Walker extracted himself from the group trying to hold down Jake and glared at Tucker. Tucker waved his PDA at the warden and slipped it into his pocket and withdrew a lipstick. Walker growled in annoyance. His prison was not the place for humans. He'd allowed Jake and Rotwood to escape because of that. He hadn't tried to arrest Sam and Tucker because of that.

It was just Danny that was the problem for him. Danny was in a way an exception to the rule and then again bound by the laws of the Ghost Zone. He was half human, yes. But he was also half ghost. That meant that Walker couldn't just leave him to it. He had to arrest him for breaking the rules. It was a rule. He had thought that overshadowing the mayor of Amity Park and making Danny the bad guy would be enough. Except Danny managed to convince the town that he wasn't evil and the town became, instead of a prison, his stage to show off and enjoy the attention of his fans. Walker had seen this when Walker was forced to kidnap Danny's classmates at camp when Wulf escaped.

Walker had planned this perfectly. He'd wait until his guards spotted Phantom and then go after him and his human friends. He'd position guards at the Fenton Ghost portal and when he had Danny, he'd allow Danny's human friends to escape, the guards would prevent anyone getting through the portal. He had arrested the ghosts Danny sent back in the hope of grabbing Danny's attention, but it didn't. Walker didn't know why Danny was in the Ghost Zone with two humans that Walker had never seen before, but he wasn't complaining. It had seemed to work to his advantage.

At least until Jake returned with Sam, Tucker and two more humans with Wulf. He hadn't planned for the extra humans. That was why his guards had waited until Jake left. Walker only had three spare collars. One was of course reserved for Danny in case the first no longer worked. The other two were there to threaten any humans with that came to help. However Walker's plan was falling apart and now Tucker had released all his prisoners. It would take months to get them all back, if he could even track them all down. Some of the ghosts he had were excellent at hiding or running away. He'd learned that when Danny orchestrated that prison riot before. It was why the guards actively prevented fights and punished ghosts for starting them.

Walker made his way over to Tucker, Spud and Wulf. He'd let all the prisoners escape if it meant that Danny was still in his prison. Danny was the prize here. Walker knew he'd never get an opportunity like this one again. He sidestepped Spud's shot and continued to walk towards Wulf. Danny Phantom had caused too much trouble to be allowed to escape. There were so many rules he'd broken. He'd resisted arrest multiple times. He'd broken out of prison. He'd had real world contraband. He'd been in possession of illegal recording equipment. He stole the Fright Knight's sword. He'd taken the Infi-map from the Far frozen. He'd meddled with time with Clockwork and alone. He'd driven that illegal vehicle, the Spectre Speeder. He'd broken Wulf out of prison. He'd harboured Wulf. He had destroyed the Ghost Writer's poem and instigated the breach of the Christmas Truce.

True, Danny had defeated the Ghost King and restored peace to the Ghost Zone. Yes, Danny had saved the Ghost Zone when the Guys in White launched that missile. Walker knew that Danny had protected and helped ghosts when they asked and defeated dangerous ghosts like Vortex. But that didn't excuse the fact that Danny had broken the rules. Danny had to be punished. He had to be arrested and sentenced. Walker would not allow Danny to escape punishment again. He stopped directly in front of Wulf. He used his ghost powers to telekinetically rip the weapons from Tucker and Spud's hands and turned them on Wulf.

"Hand him over Wulf, or I'll arrest you as well. I'm willing to let you walk out of here, but only if you hand over the halfa," Walker told Wulf in a level voice. Wulf snarled and crouched lower over Danny. Walker raised an eyebrow and fired both weapons at Wulf, hoping to persuade the ghost to see reason.

 **I don't know what powers Walker has since he always seemed to just order everyone around, but when Danny first met Walker, the present was floating in green energy. So I thought, why not make Walker have telekinesis and he was causing the present to float around.**

 **I also wanted to answer a few questions for you lovely readers without having our heroes asking. Besides Walker is hardly going to explain everything to them. So I thought I would show this in a chapter focusing on Walker's point of view. So what did you think?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Wulf was flung back and dropped Danny when he was hit by the two blasts point blank. Walker smirked and then crushed the ecto-weapons with his telekinesis. Walker didn't use his powers often. He didn't usually need to. Wulf snarled at Walker and leapt to his feet. He unsheathed his claws only to be tackled by a number of the guards. Tucker and Spud fumbled to get new weapons to defend themselves. Sam and Trixie were too far away to help them. Jake was struggling against a horde of ghostly guards himself, using his tail and fire in attempt to get more room to move.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors slammed open and ghosts poured in. However these weren't guards. These ghosts were prisoners. Ember, Technus and Spectra leading the crowd to battle. Frostbite was among them with Lao Shi in dragon form. Frostbite had convinced the prisoners to riot in the cafeteria to aid Danny's escape. Some had refused point blank to help and fled through Wulf's hole in the outer wall, this included the Ghost writer and Desiree. However most had agreed to help, some remembering the Ghost King or had felt sorry for him when they heard his screams. They ran in and attacked the guards, viciously and indiscriminately.

Jake managed to use the confusion to dive through the floor and come up beside Tucker and Spud. He grabbed Danny from under Walker's nose and motioned for Spud and Tucker to climb on his back. Lao Shi spotted Jake and flew over to Sam and Trixie. Frostbite and a few other ghosts helped Wulf escape from his own onslaught of guards and together the group ran for it. The riot holding off the guards as they escaped.

They flew through the Ghost Zone and at Frostbite's insistence returned to the Far frozen. Frostbite took Danny to be checked for any injuries and led the others to a cafeteria for cocoa and food. Fenton coats were handed around and Jake and Lao Shi reverted to human form. Wulf sat down in the corner and waited for news on Danny.

Spud and Trixie tried to break the awkward silence while they waited. Trixie tried to ask questions about the Ghost Zone or the Far frozen, trying to open a conversation. Spud started playing around, attempting to make the others laugh. Sam and Tucker answered Trixie's questions and smiled good-naturedly at Spud's jokes. Jake ignored the attempts though. Danny was away from Walker now. Jake had done everything he could to help. But he wanted to know if Danny was alright considering everything. If Danny was hurt, Jake wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Lao Shi sat quietly at the table. He smiled at the teens but watched Jake carefully. Lao Shi knew his grandson was finding the situation difficult. Jake had blamed himself for a long time when Rose went missing and then had her life erased and rewritten when the Huntsclan had been eradicated. Lao Shi saw how vulnerable and helpless Jake felt when Skulker was hunting him. Lao Shi saw Jake's exhaustion and had listened to the story and knew that the journey through the Ghost Zone had been difficult. It was Lao Shi to ask Fu dog for a revitalising potion for Jake.

They didn't give one to Rotwood as it suited them for him to be exhausted. Rotwood had agreed to have his memory erased. Unfortunately for Rotwood, his disappearance needed to be explained. They were going to have to beat up Rotwood a little, administer the potion and admit him to hospital under the pretence of a mugging. The memory loss would be attributed to a concussion and his absence would remain a mystery. They'd ask Rotwood to write a letter first though that they could return to him at a later date if they needed to remind him to leave ghosts alone. Lao Shi cleared his throat and the teens fell silent.

"Perhaps you should get some rest while we wait for news. I'll wake you when Frostbite returns," Lao Shi suggested with enough steel to make it clear that they should do as he said. The teens nodded slowly and one by one settled into their seats to get some sleep. Conversation was too difficult to keep up anyway.

 **So, the worst seems to be over. At least where Walker is concerned. The end is in sight and there are only a few chapters left.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

Danny opened his eyes slowly and was instantly blinded by the brilliant white surroundings. Danny snapped his eyes shut again. He strained his ears, trying to hear if Walker was nearby. He certainly wasn't in his cell anymore. It was too dry and bright. He flexed his arms slightly. Not enough to alert anyone watching that he was awake, but enough to be able to see if he was strapped down. He wasn't. He couldn't hear anyone nearby and opened his eyes slowly again. He blinked away the brightness until his eyes were accustomed to the whiteness. He slowly and painfully sat up. His entire body ached.

He scanned the room and found it was familiar. His mind wasn't fully awake but when he finally recognised the room as the medical bay in the Far frozen, he was wide awake. He had been here before when he had been overcome by his ice powers. He glanced down and saw he was still clothed and was in his human form. He swung his legs over the edge of the cot he was on and stood. He instantly regretted it. His head felt like cotton and the room began to spin. He fell back onto the cot and blinked away the stars.

Danny took a few breaths and tried again and didn't feel faint. He walked a few steps and became confident that he wasn't going to swoon again. Danny then frowned in confusion and thought. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was being in his cell in Walker's prison. He had been going delusional. He now recognised the voice talking to him had been Wulf. But that couldn't be right. He vaguely remembered the collar shocking him a few times. Not nearly as painful as Walker's punishments. More like when Jake had tried to get it off in the cafeteria. The shocks were more warnings than full out punishments.

Danny shook his head slightly. How had he ended up in the Far frozen? Perhaps this was just a dream and he really was still in Walker's prison. He'd wake up any moment now from one of those shocks. Danny frowned and decided to test this theory. He pinched his arm and grunted softly in discomfort and rubbed the redness away. No, he wasn't dreaming. He really wasn't in Walker's prison. He touched his neck lightly and hissed at the pain there. He could tell that there was probably a burn there. His ghost half meant he healed faster than a human would but a burn around his neck was going to be hard to explain for a few days. Hopefully it would be gone before he returned to Amity Park.

Suddenly Danny recalled that Jake and Rotwood must have found Wulf and helped him. Danny glanced around the medical bay, but there was nobody else there. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't gotten hurt trying to break him out. Danny's mind wasn't quite as sharp as it normally was. It took a few moments for Danny to understand that Jake probably returned to the human world first before coming back. So that meant that Jake had either involved Jazz and who knows who else in Amity Park, or had gotten Sam, Tucker, Trixie and Spud and maybe Lao Shi and Fu dog to come.

Danny absentmindedly scratched his healing burn and flinched. He then resolved to get some air. He needed to clear his head. He exited the empty medical bay and wandered through the halls. Danny had visited Frostbite a number of times since they met and he had a pretty good idea of the layout but in his confused state, he managed to get lost. He eventually made it outside into the freezing cold air. Since he got his ghost powers and subsequently his ice core, the cold didn't bother him as much. He still felt the chill when he was human, the air was cold enough to make him shiver, but he could handle it. Besides the cold, crisp air helped clear his head. Things began to make sense to him.

Danny must have been so out of it in his cell that he couldn't tell reality and fantasy apart. He must have heard Wulf rip the electrified door off its hinges and thought it was his imagination. The warning shocks must have been attempts to get the collar off. Tucker or Spud or whoever Jake brought, must have got it off and then Danny had fallen asleep or passed out from exhaustion. Then they carried him out of the prison. Walker might have tried to stop them, or they might have had a distraction going. Whatever the plan was, it worked because Danny wasn't being shocked anymore. He was free. He was still a little tired but he didn't care. A sudden euphoria overwhelmed him as the thoughts he'd contemplated in that cell became nothing more than a memory.

His parents would see him when he got back. Sam and Tucker would have covered for him, so his secret should be intact. Dash… yep Dash would keep wailing on him. Valerie and his parents would continue to hunt Danny Phantom. Sure Vlad would probably attack sooner or later. But things would be normal.

Danny smiled. Then he recalled what the ghosts had told him. Walker had been staking out around the Fenton Ghost portal. First thing Danny would do when he got back would be beating Walker away from the portal. It would be some much needed pay back. He'd then release Skulker into the Ghost Zone and remove that password. Danny touched his pocket and assured himself that his phone was still there. It wouldn't have any signal here and often didn't work properly but as long as it was safe, the password was. Tucker could hack into the system of course. But Danny preferred not doing that unless he had to. After all it was his parents' work he was messing with. Danny looked out over the white expanse beneath the green sky of the Ghost Zone and sighed, contented. He was free and that was what counted.

 **So Danny's fine, yeah he has a burn but to be honest he had to end up with some kind of sign of his imprisonment. But he's fine.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Jake woke up and sat up. He felt like he was asleep at his desk at school. Jake hated sleeping at his desk. He somehow always managed to get a crick in his neck. Jake had learned a quick way of relieving it but it was annoying. Jake stretched and turned his head slowly from side to side experimentally. It wasn't a bad crick. He looked over to his grandfather. Lao Shi was asleep but he could have been mediating. Jake though could tell the difference, just like Lao Shi could tell if he washed the toilet with his tongue or by hand. That chore was nasty. Jake shivered involuntarily at the memory of the taste. He glanced at the other teens and saw they were still asleep. Wulf was resting with his eyes closed in the corner. It looked a little like sleep but Jake guessed it wasn't true sleep and that Wulf would be fully conscious in a moment if need be.

Jake stood up quietly and noticed Wulf's ear twitch.

"It's alright Wulf, just getting some air. Come get me if Frostbite comes, yeah?" Jake whispered. He didn't think Wulf would understand him but he knew Wulf would recognise his voice and relax. Wulf didn't move and Jake silently walked out of the cafeteria, zipping up the jacket as he walked. The interior was considerably warmer than outdoors was. Jake trudged through the snow and flexed his neck, eventually getting rid of his crick.

As Jake walked, thinking about what had happened and considering what he could have done better, he noticed someone up ahead. At first he dismissed the figure as Sam, spotting the dark hair. But when he looked again, he saw the white t-shirt and recognised it as Danny Fenton. Jake was stunned into coming to a stop. He stared at Danny. Danny was building a small green orb in his hand. Jake walked over.

"Still not strong enough," Danny muttered to himself and allowed the orb to dissipate.

"Hey Danny?" Jake called uncertainly. Danny turned suddenly and relaxed when he saw it was just Jake. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Jake," he called back. Jake smiled back at Danny and trudged through the snow to meet Danny.

"Aren't you cold?" Jake asked as he reached Danny.

"A little but it's helping to clear my head. Felt a bit confused when I first woke up," Danny answered, and took a deep breath to emphasise the fact. Jake flinched when he noticed the burn across Danny's neck. He hadn't seen it during the breakout and Frostbite had taken Danny to the medical bay the moment they arrived.

"That looks nasty," Jake commented motioning to his own neck. Danny stared at Jake but then realised what Jake meant.

"Yeah, but it should be gone in a few days. I heal faster than most people since the accident…." Danny explained but trailed off. Jake didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Jake prompted. Danny turned to Jake and smiled.

"Nothing. Just remembering the accident, that's all. That collar kind of felt like it had," Danny replied, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was clearly uncomfortable with the memory of the shock collar.

"Danny… I'm sorry," Jake whispered. Danny scowled in confusion.

"What for? What happened?" Danny questioned, suddenly worried. Jake noticed the panic.

"Relax Danny, no else got hurt. I'm sorry for leaving you in that place for so long, that's all. If I didn't ask you to help me out with Skulker… this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry," Jake finished meekly. Danny smiled, a genuine one this time.

"Jake, I was coming to New York anyway remember? Skulker would have attacked me and you regardless and Rotwood would have read that spell. We would have gotten trapped in the Ghost Zone and Walker would've arrested us. Besides, Walker had been planning to arrest me for a while," Danny informed Jake softly.

"He was?" Jake asked sceptically. Danny nodded.

"Apparently, he's taken to hanging around the Fenton Ghost portal and arresting all the ghosts I release back into the Ghost Zone. He's been planning this for a while," Danny explained.

"How do you know that?" Jake questioned.

"Spectra told me," Danny answered. Jake nodded, figuring that Spectra was one of the ghosts Danny had spoken with before starting the fight.

"So, how did you get me out of there?" Danny asked after Jake fell silent. Jake looked at Danny.

"Well, me, Sam and Trixie distracted the guards at the front and Tucker, Spud and Wulf went in the back through a weak spot. They looked for you. Gramps and Frostbite kept back and was our back up," Jake began and started to tell Danny how they broke him out of Walker's prison.

 **Peace returned. So Jake doesn't feel guilty anymore and they are catching up with what happened. Only two or three chapters left…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

After Jake finished telling Danny what happened, Danny looked out over the frozen wasteland. Thinking about what Jake told him. Jake remained silent, allowing Danny to take everything in.

"Thanks Jake," Danny said unexpectedly. Jake blinked at Danny in shock.

"Thanks? For what? Sam and Tucker came up with most of the plan," Jake inquired. Danny smiled and returned his gaze to Jake.

"You listened to me and got Rotwood to safety. You then got back to New York and explained what happened and got help for me. Thank you Jake. Without you I'd still be in that hellhole, probably still exhausted and being shocked for sleeping. What's the story with Rotwood by the way?" Danny answered.

"Er… he's at the shop resting… Fu's there with him. He agreed to take a memory stripping potion so we're going to make it look like a mugging. A concussion will explain the memory loss," Jake explained uncertainly. Jake had never thought that he had helped Danny that much. Sure he had played the distraction and backed up Tucker and Spud but it never occurred to him that if Jake hadn't left and found help, that Danny would still be imprisoned.

Danny shivered slightly.

"Let's go back in. I should probably thank everyone else and let them know I'm alright," Danny announced and led the way back into the complex.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked Jake.

"Oh, the cafeteria," Jake answered quickly. Danny nodded and led the way to the cafeteria.

They walked in and saw that everyone was still asleep. Wulf, however opened an eye and saw Danny. Wulf leapt to his feet and ran over to him.

"Amiko!" Wulf exclaimed, not concerning himself with keeping his voice down. Danny laughed and greeted Wulf in Esperanto and tried to discretely squirm away from Wulf's hug and licks.

"You know Esperanto?" Jake remarked.

"Yeah, Tucker taught some to me after we met Wulf in case we ever met again," Danny answered and finally managed to escape Wulf.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed and quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, smudging her make up, and leapt to her feet. Tucker jerked awake and saw Danny and joined Sam. Lao Shi, Trixie and Spud woke up as well but merely smiled and waved to Danny. Relieved but allowing Danny to greet his close friends first. Danny sat down between Sam and Tucker and Jake sat down beside Sam. They asked Danny if he was alright and were concerned about his burn. They explained in more detail what had happened. Danny thanked them all. Frostbite appeared later, hearing the conversation upon looking for Danny. Frostbite then provided the group with fresh cocoa and food, which Danny accepted readily, not realising how hungry he was until then.

Once they had finished eating and talking, Danny turned to Wulf and asked for him to make one last portal. Wulf agreed and gave Danny, and whoever else he could catch, a slobbery goodbye. The humans all walked through the portal and arrived in Lao Shi's shop. It was still night. Danny glanced at the clock. It was past their curfew.

Fu dog walked into the room, looking suitably annoyed for some reason but his annoyance disappeared the moment he saw Danny.

"Good to see ya kid. You doing alright? That Walker sounds like a right piece of work," Fu dog greeted Danny with a handshake. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for helping out," Danny replied self-consciously. Fu dog smiled and noticed Jake and Lao Shi walking through the portal.

"Hey, can we deal with Rotwood now? The guy's giving me a migraine. Get me this, fetch me that, could you do this? You'd swear I was his lackey or something!" Fu dog complained to them. Jake smiled and Lao Shi nodded.

"Jake, you and Fu dog deal with Rotwood. We'll call the ambulance when you've finished," Lao Shi decided and Jake grabbed a pen and paper and Fu dog grabbed a phial with pink liquid. They then trudged up the stairs to talk with Rotwood.

"We'd better bounce. Our families will start to worry if we're out past midnight without warning them first. Meet here tomorrow?" Trixie announced and tugged on Spud's sleeve to encourage him to leave.

"Yeah, if Lancer will let us," Sam affirmed as Trixie pushed Spud out of the shop.

"Wait a moment. Let me give you this," Lao Shi interjected before Danny, Tucker and Sam could start the long walk back to the hotel. Lao Shi picked up a pen and notepad and scrawled a note saying that it was his fault that the teens were out so late.

"Give that to your teacher if he attempts to punish you. I think we've had enough trouble for a few days," Lao Shi suggested and handed the paper to Tucker.

"Thanks gramps," Tucker thanked him and tucked the paper safely away into his pocket.

 **So, a bit of a limp cliff-hanger but the chapter was getting too long. But the trio from Amity Park aren't out of trouble yet, as they have missed their school trip curfew…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

They decided to leave their equipment at the shop overnight. They walked in silence for most of the way. Danny asked the occasional question about what had happened while he was away, or if anyone had noticed he was gone. Sam and Tucker answered his questions quickly and in depth, but both sensed his fatigue. His rest in the Far frozen hadn't been enough and they all knew it. Danny had probably woken up because he heard something or felt that something had changed. Danny was normally a light sleeper, having ghostly enemies didn't help.

It took an hour to find the hotel since they had to avoid a few dodgy looking characters or dark roads. They were very aware that Danny was too weak to use his ghost powers at the moment. They walked into the lobby, and there glaring at them was Mr. Lancer.

"You're late," he remarked.

"We know. We're sorry," Sam attempted to placate the teacher.

"You know the rule Ms. Manson. If you break curfew, then you will have to be supervised for the rest of the week," Mr. Lancer reminded them.

Danny remained silent, reluctant to draw attention to himself in case Mr. Lancer noticed his burnt neck. He discretely nudged Tucker though.

"Oh, right. Mr. Lancer, we have a note," Tucker recalled and dug the paper out of his pocket and handed the note to Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer scowled but accepted the note. He read it silently to himself and frowned at the name.

"Lao Shi? Who is that?" Mr. Lancer questioned. Danny bit his lip and prayed that Mr. Lancer wouldn't look at him.

"He's my buddy's grandfather. Jake Long. He asked us to come around today to help out. His grandfather has a bad back," Danny offered, hoping that Lao Shi wouldn't mind the lie. Mr. Lancer glanced up at the trio and smiled, thankfully not spotting the burn in the artificial light.

"Oh, if that's the case, I won't punish you. But if you miss curfew again during our trip, then I won't be so lenient. No matter the circumstance," Mr. Lancer warned.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer. Thanks," the three friends agreed in unison. Mr. Lancer nodded and stepped aside for them to head to their rooms.

Dash and Kwan were still awake when Danny and Tucker walker in. The bullies were too busy to notice them though as they were debating which of their buddies was better. Danny was glad and barely waited long enough to change into his pyjamas and put in Fenton ear plugs Jazz had packed for him. Tucker had convinced him to wear them as they walked to their room while Tucker messaged Jazz that Danny was safe. Danny fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Danny woke up late the next morning. He missed breakfast but he felt rested. Tucker and Sam were talking with each other, sitting on Tucker's bed below. Danny pulled out the ear plugs and immediately heard the sounds of the traffic outside and the end of the conversation below him.

"I think it's a good idea myself," Sam harrumphed.

"Let Danny decide but I'd say he'll side with me," Tucker concluded confidently.

Danny rolled over and dropped his head over the bed side.

"Morning. What am I deciding?" Danny greeted them brightly. Sam and Tucker smiled up at him.

"Morning sleepy head. How long have you been eavesdropping?" Sam replied playfully suspicious. Danny climbed down and grabbed his clothes.

"Only a few seconds. Kinda hard not to eavesdrop when you're talking so loudly," Danny remarked and ducked into the bathroom to get ready.

"You had ear plugs in," Sam called through the door.

"I know, still I had to take them out at some point," Danny mumbled around his toothbrush.

He came out shortly and bundled his pyjamas into his case out of sight and turned to his friends.

"Well? What am I deciding?" Danny reminded them. Tucker smirked and pointedly nodded to Sam.

"Go on Sam, it's your idea," Tucker prompted. Sam sighed.

"I was thinking about your burn Danny. People are going to see it and ask. It's not in an easy place to explain away. I was thinking you could wear a scarf until it healed. I bought one this morning," Sam suggested and picked up a thick woollen red scarf on Tucker's bed. Danny frowned at Sam.

"It's May," Danny recalled easily. Sam bit her lip and nodded.

"I know, but people noticed how long you were asleep this morning. Valerie asked me about you at breakfast. We said that you were sick for the last couple of days. I was thinking that you could wear the scarf and if anyone asked about it-" Sam continued.

"Which they will," Tucker interrupted. Sam shot a look at him.

"If anyone asked about it you could explain by saying you felt cold, or had a sore throat and still felt a little sick," Sam concluded. Danny scowled at her sceptically.

"No one will believe that," Danny decided. Sam frowned in annoyance.

"Of course they would, besides it's only until the burn heals. It looks a lot better already. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow, Tuesday at the latest," Sam encouraged Danny, handing the scarf to him. He sighed.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Danny grumbled.

"Nope," Sam agreed. Danny shook his head in defeat. He knew that Sam had a point. It was something he had thought about the night before as they walked back to the hotel. He wound the scarf around his neck.

"Happy?" Danny mumbled through the scarf and pulled the scarf away from his mouth. He was hating the scarf.

Sam smiled and turned to Tucker.

"Five bucks," she announced, holding out her hand expectantly. Tucker frowned.

"Aw, you're rich. Do I have to pay?" he complained.

"You wanted to make the bet," Sam reminded him and Tucker begrudgingly pulled a fiver out of his wallet and placed it in Sam's hand.

"You bet on whether I'd wear the scarf?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It was Tucker's idea," Sam affirmed and happily tucked the fiver into her skirt pocket. Then the trio of friends set off for the electronics shop as agreed, grabbing something to eat along the way.

 **So that's the end of the story as far as I'm concerned but I've written one more chapter as an epilogue.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

It was Wednesday evening. Danny, Sam and Tucker stretched as they got off the bus. They queued to get their cases, groggy from the flight, and trudged over to their waiting families. Sam walked over to a semi-hidden limo and waved to Danny and Tucker as she got in. She still tried to hide her wealth from the other students. The limo would be the last vehicle to leave. Chances were Sam was already in an argument about her dark attire with her mother. Tucker met up with his mother and father. His father grabbed Tucker's case and hauled it to the car boot and his mother brought him into a hug. The family got into the car and Tucker waved as the car pulled away. Danny spotted the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle parked outside the school. It was parked legally so Danny knew his mother drove it there. He pulled his case awkwardly to the vehicle and opened the door.

"Danny! How was New York?" Jack Fenton boomed from the passenger seat. Jazz smiled at Danny from the back. She had convinced their parents to wait in the vehicle.

"It was fun. I met up with Jake Long and his friends," Danny answered as he pushed the case into a secure corner.

"Long? That sounds familiar," Maddie Fenton remembered. Danny nodded to her.

"He came here during the spring. He visited you guys to ask about Danny Phantom," Danny reminded her. Maddie nodded.

"Yes, now I remember. I didn't know that you were friends," Maddie called back, eyeing her son with the rear view mirror. Danny shrugged.

"He remembered seeing me at Fenton Works and we got talking. We were paired up together for the week," Danny half-lied. Danny sat down beside Jazz and pulled on his seat belt.

Maddie started the vehicle and called back that they wanted to hear about everything over dinner. They were getting Nasty Burger take away before they went home.

"Hey little brother. How's the neck?" Jazz whispered. Jazz had badgered Danny to call her all Sunday, so he did and explained to her what had happened, regretfully telling her about his burn. She had freaked out. She started cursing Walker aloud and started ramble about how to cover up the burn before Danny could calm her down.

"Better. It's hardly noticeable now. Couldn't wait to get rid of that ridiculous scarf," Danny answered and discretely allowed Jazz to check for herself, aware that Maddie could see them with the rear view mirror. Jazz agreed softly.

"Want to talk about it properly tonight?" Jazz suggested quietly. Danny smiled but shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I have to unlock the portal and deal with a little Phantom business. Think you can make sure mom and dad stay out of the lab while I do that?" Danny informed her. Jazz nodded as they pulled up outside the Nasty Burger.

Later that evening Danny stood in the lab, ignoring Jazz's latest lecture to their parents. He pulled out his phone and found the password he used for the portal. He typed it in and unlocked it. He then changed into Danny Phantom and floated in.

"Walker! Get lost!" Danny shouted angrily. A number of Walker's guards appeared, including Walker's second-in-command.

"You're under arrest Phantom," the second-in-command called to Danny.

"You spoken to Walker recently?" Danny shot back with a raised eyebrow. The guards hesitated, they clearly had.

"That was three untrained humans and Sam and Tucker. You really want to deal with me at full strength," Danny reasoned. He didn't really want to bother fighting these losers but he wasn't lying. He had fully recovered from Walker's torture.

The ghosts looked at each other and Danny could sense what they were thinking. They were realising that they couldn't win. They could either fight Danny and lose or run back to Walker and hope that Walker was forgiving. However since Danny had thwarted his most recent plan and helped most of the prisoners to escape, if it was indirectly, Walker would be in a very bad mood. The guards nodded as one and pointed their sticks at Danny. Danny sighed and channelled his ice powers. The guards were frozen solid in moments.

He then pulled out Skulker's thermos. He pressed the release button and tried to look menacing.

"It's about time whelp!" Skulker complained.

"I'll make you a deal Skulker. Don't hunt Jake again and I'll look the other way when you take these ghosts to hunt in your free time," Danny suggested, pointing to the frozen guards. Skulker raised a metallic eyebrow.

"What's to stop me taking them anyway?" Skulker asked.

"I could always freeze you solid and push you towards Walker's prison as a peace offering," Danny offered. Skulker narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, child. I'll accept your deal. But don't think I'll stop hunting you," Skulker warned. Danny smirked.

"Hey after the week I had, I just want things to be normal. Besides, I can kick your butt anytime I want," Danny remarked cockily. Skulker grinned broadly, silently accepting the challenge. The ghost boy was a far better prize than any dragon, Skulker decided. Danny watched Skulker cart off the guard ice cubes towards his island and flew back through the portal, closing it as he walked past the controls.

He invisibly walked through the kitchen and saw Jazz finish up her lecture. Their father looking suitably confused. Danny called Jake and informed him that Skulker wouldn't be back to New York any time soon. They got talking and it wasn't long before Jake was yelled at to go to bed. Danny smiled as they said their goodbyes. Then he turned to the seemingly mammoth task of unpacking his case. Things would be back to normal by tomorrow. Just how things should be.

 **So that's that.**

 **Let me know what you thought about my fanfic and feel free to give me any advice on improving this or future fanfics.**

 **I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and hope you enjoyed it. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to review this fanfic. I love hearing your opinions and it means a lot for me to see such interest.**

 **Also I want to inform you that I will be putting up another fanfic in the near future that will be a three-way fanfic including Danny Phantom, Jake Long and Kim Possible. This fanfic will take into account the four other fanfics as canon, i.e. they will be referenced. Feel free to read them before this so you don't feel lost...**

 **And so, until the next fanfic.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
